Lo que hice por amor
by Mapiushka
Summary: ¿Cómo puede suceder que Sakura Haruno, la que una vez fuese la estrella favorita de las comedias televisivas, acabe siendo abandonada públicamente por su marido, su carrera acabe estancada, acosada por su padre, su agente y la prensa, siempre ojo avizor para ser testimonio de su derrumbe, y para colmo acaba drogada, borracha y ¡casada! con ¡Sasuke Uchiha! -Lemmon capitulo 4-
1. Comencemos por el principio

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia original tampoco me pertenece, es de la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips , del libro del mismo nombre. ¡Os lo recomiendo!

Esta es mi primera historia en esta página, es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre. Ojalá les guste!

''No es fácil ser famosa cuando tu vida se cae en pedazos... Sakura Haruno ha sido abandonada por su marido, una famosa estrella de cine; su propia carrera está yéndose por el retrete; y su imagen pública como heroína romántica en un culebrón corre grave peligro. ¿Qué debería hacer una actriz para mejorar su suerte? Desde luego, NO sería ir a Las Vegas, NO sería escaparse con su detestable pareja televisiva, el macizo tío bueno, Sasuke Uchiha... y NO debería verse envuelta en medio de un ridículo incidente que la lleva a ser la protagonista de una desastrosa huída. Antes de saber cómo, Sakura disfruta de un matrimonio falso, de un marido falso, y tal vez (o quizá no) de sexo falso. Es una lucha a muerte contra los paparazzi y Sakura no tiene la suerte de su lado. Ahí están la terrorifica ama de llaves de Sasuke; el insistente padre de Sakura; el agente más pelota del mundo; ese frío directivo de los estudios; ¡y la nueva esposa de su exmarido, una pacifista internacional que bien podría ser merecedora de ese estupido premio, el Nobel de la Paz! Por lo que respecta al hombre de Sakura... Sasuke, es su ángel de ojos azabaches y retorcido corazón negro, que jamás se ha preocupado de nadie más que de sí mismo. Bueno, da el pego como hombre enamorado... gracias al medio millón de dólares que ella le paga. Es oficial. Se ha casado con el diablo. ¿O no? Son dos enemigos trabajando sin guión bajo los brillantes focos del plató ... allí donde las emociones más fuertes pueden llevar sorprendentes disfraces.''

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Salió a la tarde de finales de abril y los chacales la acorralaron. Cuando Sakura entró en la perfumería de Beverly Boulevard, sólo la acechaban tres, pero ahora había quince… veinte… quizá más; una jauría aullante y feroz que andaba suelta por Los Ángeles, con las cámaras disparando sin cesar, dispuestos a arrancar el último jirón de carne de sus huesos.

Los flashes la cegaron. Sakura se dijo que podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. ¿Acaso no llevaba un año entero haciéndolo? Empezaron a formularle sus rudas preguntas. Demasiadas, deprisa y a voz en cuello, palabras que se entremezclaban. Hasta que nada tuvo sentido. Uno de ellos puso algo en sus manos, un ejemplar de la prensa sensacionalista, y le gritó al oído:

— ¡Acaba de publicarse, Sakura! ¿Quieres decir algo al respecto?

Ella bajó la vista y vio la ecografía de un bebé en la portada de Flash. El bebé de Sai y Karin. El bebé que tenía que haber sido de ella.

La sangre le bajó a los pies. Los flashes destellaron y las cámaras se dispararon mientras Sakura se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la boca. Después de meses y meses de aguantar el tipo, al final perdió la compostura y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Las cámaras lo registraron todo, la mano en su boca, las lágrimas en sus ojos… Por fin les había dado a los chacales lo que llevaban un año intentando conseguir, las fotografías de Sakura Haruno, la graciosa actriz de treinta y un años, derrumbándose mientras su vida se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Dejó caer la revista al suelo y se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo, pero la habían acorralado. Intentó retroceder, pero estaban detrás de ella… delante… por todas partes… con sus cegadores flashes y su vocerío despiadado. Su olor le anegó el olfato, el olor a sudor, cigarrillos, colonia barata. Alguien la pisó. Un codo se clavó en su costado. Estrecharon el cerco robándole el aire, asfixiándola…

Sasuke Uchiha contemplaba la desagradable escena desde los escalones del restaurante. Acababa de salir a la calle cuando la conmoción estalló y se detuvo para ver qué pasaba. Hacía dos años que no veía a Sakura y entonces sólo de forma fugaz, pero ahora, mientras contemplaba cómo la acosaban los paparazzi, los amargos sentimientos del pasado volvieron a invadirlo.

La parte alta de la escalinata le ofrecía una buena panorámica del caos desatado. Algunos reporteros sostenían las cámaras por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que otros prácticamente pegaban los objetivos a la cara de la actriz. Ella llevaba tratando con la prensa desde que era una niña, pero nada la había preparado para el descontrol del último año. Lástima que no hubiera ningún héroe por los alrededores para rescatarla.

Sasuke se había pasado ocho miserables años rescatando a Sakura de situaciones peliagudas, pero sus días de interpretar al galante Skip Scofield en su papel de salvador de la intrépida Scooter Brown, personaje representado por Sakura, hacía tiempo que habían quedado atrás. En esta ocasión, Scooter Brown tendría que salvar su propio pellejo o, aún más probable, esperar a que su papá lo hiciera por ella.

Los paparazzi no lo habían visto. Últimamente, él no era blanco de sus objetivos, aunque sí lo habría sido si hubiera aparecido en el mismo encuadre que Sakura. Skip y Scooter había sido una de las comedias de enredo de mayor éxito en la historia de la televisión. Estuvieron ocho años en el aire y ya llevaban ocho fuera de las pantallas, pero el público no los había olvidado, en especial a Scooter Brown, la buena chica favorita de Norteamérica, papel interpretado por Sakura Haruno.

Un hombre que fuera mejor persona habría sentido lástima por el aprieto en que ella se encontraba, pero él sólo había llevado la insignia de héroe en la pantalla. Miró a Sakura y esbozó una mueca. «¿Qué tal tu espíritu de chica animosa y dinámica, Scooter?»

De repente, las cosas tomaron un giro más desagradable. Dos paparazzi empezaron a competir dándose empujones y uno de ellos le propinó un fuerte golpe a Sakura que perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse, momento en que levantó la cabeza y lo vio. En medio de toda aquella locura, de las brutales disputas y los fuertes empujones, en medio del clamor y el caos, ella lo vio. Allí, a apenas diez metros de distancia. Su expresión reflejó sobresalto, no por la caída, pues de algún modo había conseguido mantenerse en pie, sino por el hecho de verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron, las cámaras se apretujaron más a su alrededor y la petición de ayuda que reflejaron sus facciones hizo que volviera a parecer una niña. Él la contempló sin moverse, simplemente fijándose en aquellos ojos verdes y redondos que esperaban encontrar un regalo más debajo del árbol de Navidad. Entonces la mirada de Sakura se nubló y Sasuke percibió el momento exacto en que ella comprendió que él no iba a ayudarla, que seguía siendo el mismo cabrón egoísta de siempre.

¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Cuándo había podido contar con él para algo? Su graciosa cara de niña se contrajo con desdén y volvió a centrarse en librarse de las cámaras.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando escapar una oportunidad de oro y empezó a bajar los escalones, pero había esperado demasiado. Ella ya había lanzado el primer puñetazo. No fue un buen puñetazo, pero cumplió con su objetivo y dos paparazzi se apartaron a un lado para que ella pudiera llegar a su coche. Sakura subió y, segundos más tarde, se alejaba a toda velocidad. Mientras se sumía erráticamente en el tráfico de los viernes por la tarde de Los Ángeles, los paparazzi corrieron hacia sus mal aparcados todoterrenos negros y salieron disparados tras ella.

Si el servicio de aparcamiento del restaurante no hubiera elegido aquel momento para llevarle su Audi, probablemente el uchiha se habría olvidado del incidente, pero cuando se sentó al volante de su coche, la curiosidad lo venció. ¿Adónde iba a lamer sus heridas una princesa de la prensa del corazón cuando no le quedaba ningún lugar donde esconderse?

La comida a que había asistido el chico había sido un desastre y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió unirse a la cabalgata de paparazzi. Aunque no podía ver el Prius de Sakura, por la forma serpenteante en que los periodistas se movían entre el tráfico dedujo que la chica estaba conduciendo de forma alocada en dirección a Sunset. Sasuke encendió la radio, volvió a apagarla y consideró su situación. Su mente empezó a sopesar una interesante perspectiva.

Al final, la cabalgata tomó la carretera del Pacífico en dirección norte y a él se le ocurrió cuál era el destino probable de Sakura. Frotó la parte superior del volante con el pulgar.

La vida estaba llena de interesantes coincidencias…

Deseó poder arrancarse la piel y cambiarla por otra. Ya no quería ser Sakura Haruno. Quería ser una persona con dignidad y merecedora de respeto.

Oculta tras los cristales tintados de su Prius, se enjugó la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Hubo un tiempo en que hacía reír a la gente, pero ahora, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos en contra, se había convertido en la imagen misma del sufrimiento y la humillación. El único consuelo que había tenido desde el hundimiento de su matrimonio era saber que los paparazzi nunca, en ningún momento, la habían fotografiado con la cabeza baja. Incluso el peor día de su vida, aquel en que su esposo la había dejado por Karin Uzumaki, había conseguido esbozar una de las sonrisas características de Scooter Brown y adoptar una pose de chica mona para los chacales que la acosaban. Pero ahora le habían robado sus últimos vestigios de orgullo. Y Sasuke Uchiha lo había presenciado.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo había visto por última vez en una fiesta unos dos años atrás. Él estaba rodeado de mujeres, lo que no constituía ninguna sorpresa. Ella se había ido de la fiesta de inmediato.

Sonó una bocina. No podía enfrentarse a su casa vacía ni a la lastimosa diversión pública en que se había convertido su vida, así que se dirigió a la casa de su viejo amigo Naruto Uzumaki, en la playa de Malibú. Aunque llevaba conduciendo una hora, el ritmo de su corazón no había disminuido. Poco a poco, había perdido las dos cosas que más le importaban, su esposo y su orgullo. Tres cosas, si incluía la gradual desintegración de su carrera. Y ahora aquello. Karin Uzumaki llevaba en sus entrañas el hijo que Sakura tanto había deseado. Naruto abrió la puerta. —¿Estás loca?

La agarró de la muñeca, la hizo entrar en el fresco y sombreado vestíbulo y asomó la cabeza al exterior, pero la entrada en ele de su casa ofrecía suficiente intimidad para ocultarla a la vista de los periodistas que estaban aparcando en el arcén de la carretera de la costa del Pacífico.

—Es seguro —declaró ella un tanto irónicamente, pues nada parecía seguro en aquellos días.

Él se pasó la mano por su rubia cabeza.

—Esta noche, en E! News ya estaremos casados y tú estarás embarazada.

¡Si tan sólo fuera verdad!, pensó ella mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa. Hacía catorce años que conocía a Naruto. Lo conoció durante el rodaje de Skip y Scooter, cuando él representaba a Harry, el amigo bobo de Skip, pero Naruto hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de representar papeles secundarios para protagonizar una serie de comedias escatológicas pensadas para chicos de dieciocho años. Las últimas Navidades, ella le había regalado una camiseta con la leyenda: «Me encantan los chistes de pedos.»

Aunque apenas medía un metro setenta, Naruto tenía un cuerpo bonito y bien proporcionado, así como unas facciones un poco torcidas que lo convertían en la persona idónea para encarnar al perdedor tontorrón que salía airoso de todas las situaciones.

—No debería haber venido —dijo Sakura sin hablar en serio.

Naruto silenció la retransmisión del partido de béisbol que estaba viendo en su televisor de plasma y, al ver el aspecto de la muchacha, frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que había perdido más peso del que su esbelto cuerpo de bailarina podía permitirse, pero eran los disgustos, no la anorexia, lo que le encogía el estómago.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me hayas devuelto mis dos últimas llamadas Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto.

Ella empezó a quitarse las gafas de sol, pero entonces cambió de idea. Nadie quería ver las lágrimas de un payaso, ni siquiera el mejor amigo del payaso.

—La verdad es que estoy demasiado absorta en mí misma para preocuparme por nadie más.

—No es cierto. —La voz de Naruto se suavizó con ternura—. Tienes pinta de necesitar una copa.

—No hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo para… Vale, de acuerdo.

—No oigo ningún helicóptero. Sentémonos en la terraza. Prepararé unos margaritas.

El rubio desapareció en el interior de la cocina. Sakura se quitó las gafas de sol y atravesó con pesadumbre el suelo de terrazo moteado hasta el lavabo para arreglar los daños resultantes del ataque de los paparazzi.

Debido a su pérdida de peso, su cara redonda había empezado a hundirse por debajo de los pómulos y, si su boca no fuera tan ancha, sus grandes ojos se habrían comido su cara. Colocó un mechón de su pelo liso y rosado detrás de la oreja. En un intento por animarse y suavizar sus nuevas y angulosas facciones, se había hecho un moderno corte de pelo, escalado y curvo junto a las mejillas y con un flequillo largo y desigual. En los días de Skip y Scooter se había visto obligada a llevar su rosado y singular pelo continuamente permanentado y teñido de un ridículo tono zanahoria(que ahora le recordaba al molesto tono de cabello de Karin), porque los productores querían sacar provecho de su súper éxito como protagonista de la reposición de Broadway de Annie. Aquel peinado humillante también había enfatizado el contraste entre su imagen de chica divertida y la de tío guapo de Skip Scofield.

Sakura siempre se había sentido acomplejada por sus mejillas de muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos verdes y saltones y su boca enorme. Por un lado, sus poco convencionales facciones le habían proporcionado fama, pero en una ciudad como Hollywood, donde hasta las cajeras de los supermercados eran auténticos monumentos, no ser guapa constituía toda una prueba. Claro que ahora eso ya no le importaba, pero mientras estuvo casada con Sai, la superestrella del cine de acción y aventuras, desde luego que le importó.

El agotamiento se apoderó de ella. Hacía seis meses que no asistía a sus clases de baile y le costaba un gran esfuerzo levantarse de la cama.

Arregló lo mejor que pudo los desperfectos del maquillaje de sus ojos y regresó al salón. Naruto acababa de mudarse a aquella casa, que había decorado con muebles de los años cincuenta. Debía de estar rememorando el pasado, porque encima de la mesilla auxiliar del sofá había un libro sobre la historia de la comedia televisiva norteamericana. En la página abierta, la fotografía del reparto de Skip y Scooter le devolvió la mirada y Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

En la terraza, unas macetas blancas de estuco con frondosas plantas verdes de hoja perenne proporcionaban un muro de privacidad frente a los posibles mirones que pasearan por la playa.

Sakura se quitó las sandalias y se dejó caer en una tumbona estampada con franjas azules y marrones. El océano se extendía al otro lado de la barandilla tubular blanca. Unos cuantos surferos habían braceado más allá de donde rompían las olas, pero el mar estaba demasiado calmado para conseguir un deslizamiento decente y sus tablas cabeceaban en el agua como fetos flotando en el líquido amniótico.

Un pinchazo de dolor le cortó la respiración. Sai y ella habían sido una pareja de cuento de hadas. Él era el viril príncipe que, detrás del aspecto de patito feo de Sakura, había visto la hermosa alma que habitaba en su interior. Ella era la adorable esposa que le había dado el sólido amor que él necesitaba. Durante los dos años de cortejo y el año de matrimonio que duró su relación, los periodistas los siguieron a todas partes, pero, aun así, ella no estaba preparada para la histeria que se desató cuando Sai la dejó por Karin Uzumaki.

En privado, ella se quedaba tumbada en la cama, incapaz de moverse. En público exhibía una sonrisa estampada en su cara. Sin embargo, por muy alta que mantuviera la cabeza, las historias compasivas que se contaban sobre ella empeoraban cada vez más.

La prensa amarilla clamaba:

**_«A la animosa Sakura se le ha roto el corazón.»_**

**_«La valerosa Sakura quiere suicidarse tras oír las declaraciones de Sai: "Nunca supe lo que era el amor verdadero hasta que conocí a Karin."»_**

**_«¡Sakura se consume! Sus amigos temen por su vida.»_**

Aunque la carrera cinematográfica de Sai era mucho más exitosa que la de ella, Sakura seguía siendo Scooter Brown, la novia de Norteamérica, y la opinión pública se volvió contra él por abandonar a un querido icono de la televisión. Sai lanzó su propio contraataque: _**«Fuentes anónimas declaran que Sai ansiaba tener hijos, pero que Sakura estaba demasiado volcada en su carrera para dedicar tiempo a una familia.»**_

Sakura nunca le perdonaría esa mentira.

Naruto salió a la terraza llevando una bandeja de cuero blanco con dos vasos de margarita y una jarra medio llena. Con toda galantería, ignoró las lágrimas que resbalaban por debajo de las gafas de sol de Sakura.

—El bar está oficialmente abierto.

—Gracias, colega.

Sakura cogió el cóctel helado y, cuando Naruto se giró para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de la blanca terraza, se enjugó las lágrimas. No podía contarle lo de la ecografía. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigas sabían lo que significaba para ella tener un hijo. Ese dolor lo había mantenido en secreto. Un secreto que las fotografías que acababan de tomarle expondrían al mundo.

—El viernes pasado terminamos la grabación de Concurso de baile —explicó Sakura—. Otro desastre.

No podía afrontar tres fracasos de taquilla seguidos y eso era lo que tendría cuando se estrenara Concurso de baile. Dejó el vaso en el suelo sin probarlo.

—Mi padre está furioso por los seis meses de vacaciones que me he tomado — dijo ella.

Naruto se sentó en una silla tulipán de plástico moldeado.

—Has estado trabajando prácticamente desde que saliste del útero. Kakashi tiene que permitirte holgazanear un poco.

—Ya, como que eso va a suceder.

—Ya sabes lo que opino respecto a su forma de presionarte —comentó él—. No pienso decir nada más sobre ese asunto.

—No lo hagas.

Ella conocía de sobra la generalmente acertada opinión de Naruto sobre la difícil relación que ella mantenía con su padre. Sakura dobló las piernas y se las rodeó con los brazos contra el estómago.

—Diviérteme con algún buen cotilleo.

—Mi coprotagonista está cada día más loca. Si alguna vez se me ocurre grabar otra película con esa mujer, mátame. —el muchacho movió su silla para que su cabeza rubia quedara en la sombra—. ¿Sabías que ella y Sasuke habían salido juntos?

A Sakura se le encogió el estómago. —Son tal para cual.

—Él está cuidando la casa…

Sakura levantó una mano. —Para. No soporto hablar de Sasuke Uchiha. Y menos hoy.

Sasuke podría haberla visto morir aplastada aquella tarde y ni siquiera se le habría borrado la sonrisa de la cara. ¡Dios, cuánto lo odiaba! Incluso después de tantos años.

Afortunadamente, Naruto cambió de tema sin formular ninguna pregunta acerca de Sasuke.

—Ya viste el sondeo de opinión de USA Today de la semana pasada, ¿no? Aquel sobre las protagonistas de comedia favoritas. Scooter Brown es la tercera después de Lucy y Mary Tyler Moore. Incluso has desbancado a Barbara Eden.

Sakura había leído el resultado de la encuesta, pero la dejó indiferente. —Odio a Scooter Brown.

—Pues eres la única. Scooter es un icono. No quererla es antiamericano.

—Hace ocho años que la serie dejó de emitirse. ¿Por qué no se olvidan de ella?

—Quizá las continuas reposiciones que se emiten por todo el mundo tengan algo que ver.

Sakura se subió las gafas de sol.

—Cuando la serie empezó yo era una niña, sólo tenía quince años. Y apenas tenía veintitrés cuando se dejó de rodar.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía los ojos rojos, pero no comentó nada. —Scooter Brown no tiene edad. Es la mejor amiga de cualquier mujer y la virgen favorita de cualquier hombre.

—Pero yo no soy Scooter Brown, sino Sakura Haruno. Mi vida me pertenece a mí, no al mundo.

—¡Pues te deseo buena suerte!

No podía seguir haciendo aquello, pensó Sakura: reaccionar una y otra vez a las fuerzas externas, incapaz de actuar por sí misma; siguiendo siempre las sugerencias de los demás, nunca las suyas propias. Apretó más las rodillas contra el pecho y examinó los arco iris que había pedido a la pedicura que le pintara en las uñas de los pies en un vano intento por animarse.

Si no lo hacía en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca.

—Naruto, ¿qué te parecería si tú y yo viviéramos un pequeño… un gran romance?

—¿Un romance?

—Sí, nosotros dos. —No podía mirarlo a la cara, así qué mantuvo la vista clavada en los arco iris—. Nos enamoraríamos muy públicamente. Y quizá… Naru..., llevo dándole vueltas a esto mucho tiempo… Sé que pensarás que es una locura. Y lo es. Pero… si no detestas la idea, he pensado que… al menos podríamos considerar la posibilidad de… casarnos.

—¿Casarnos?

Naruto se puso en pie de golpe. Aunque era uno de sus amigos más queridos, Sakura se sonrojó. De todos modos, ¿qué era otro momento humillante en un año lleno de ellos? Sakura se soltó las piernas.

—Sé que no debería soltártelo así, sin más. Y también sé que es una idea rara. Muy rara. Cuando se me ocurrió, yo también lo pensé, pero después la analicé objetivamente y no me pareció tan horrible.

—Sakura, yo soy gay.

—Se rumorea que eres gay.

—Sí, pero en la vida real también lo soy.

—Pero estás tan metido en el armario que prácticamente nadie lo sabe. — Deslizó las piernas por el lado de la tumbona y el arañazo reciente de su tobillo le escoció—. Eso acabaría con los rumores. Enfréntate a ello, Naruto. Si se enteran de que eres homosexual, será el fin de tu carrera.

—Ya lo sé. —Se frotó la rubia cabellera con la mano—. Sakura-chan, tu vida es un circo y, por mucho que te adore, no quiero verme arrastrado a la pista central.

—Ésta es la idea: si tú y yo estamos juntos, el circo se acabará.

Él volvió a sentarse y ella se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Naruto, por favor, sólo piénsalo. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Podríamos vivir nuestras vidas como quisiéramos, sin interferir en la del otro. Piensa en toda la libertad que tendrías… que tendríamos los dos. —Apoyó la mejilla en la rodilla de su amigo un segundo y después se sentó a su lado—. Tú y yo no somos una pareja llamativa como lo éramos Sai y yo. Naruto y Sakura serían un matrimonio aburrido y, después de un par de meses, la prensa nos dejaría en paz. Viviríamos por debajo del radar. Tú no tendrías que seguir saliendo con todas esas mujeres por las que has fingido sentir interés. Podrías verte con quien quisieras. Nuestro matrimonio sería la tapadera perfecta para ti.

Y para ella sería la manera de conseguir que el mundo dejara de compadecerla. Por un lado recuperaría su dignidad pública y, por el otro, su matrimonio constituiría una especie de póliza de seguros que evitaría que volviera a lanzarse por un precipicio emocional a causa de un hombre.

—Piénsalo, Naruto. Por favor. —Tenía que dejar que él se hiciera a la idea antes de mencionar a los niños—. Piensa en lo liberador que sería.

—No pienso casarme contigo.

—Yo tampoco —declaró una voz terriblemente familiar desde el otro lado de la terraza—. Antes dejaría de beber.

Sakura se incorporó como un rayo y vio a Sasuke Uchiha subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras que conducían a la playa. Sasuke se detuvo en lo alto con una mueca de calculada ironía. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—No quisiera interrumpir. —dijo, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla—. Es la conversación más interesante que he oído casualmente desde que Scooter y sus amigas comentaron la posibilidad de teñirse el vello púbico. Dobe, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que eres un mariquita? Ahora no podremos volver a dejarnos ver juntos en público.

A diferencia de Sakura, Naruto pareció sentirse aliviado por la interrupción y, levantando el vaso hacia la cabeza bañada por el sol de Sasuke, declaró: —Pues tú me presentaste a mi último novio.

—Debía de estar borracho. —Entonces el anterior compañero de reparto de Sakura se fijó en ella—: Hablando de desastres… tú estás hecha un asco.

Tenía que largarse de allí. Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas que comunicaban con el interior de la casa, pero en las cenizas de su autoestima todavía quedaba un débil rescoldo de dignidad, así que no podía dejar que él la viera salir huyendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a Sasuke—. Seguro que no se trata de una coincidencia.

Él señaló la jarra con la cabeza.

—No estaréis bebiendo esa mierda, ¿no?

—Seguro que te acuerdas de dónde guardo el alcohol de verdad. — Naruto miró a Sakura con preocupación.

—Después —respondió Sasuke, y se sentó en la tumbona que había frente a la que había utilizado Sakura.

La arena que tenía pegada en la pantorrilla brilló como diamantes diminutos. La brisa jugueteó en su espeso pelo azabache. A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago. Un hermoso ángel caído.

La imagen procedía de un artículo escrito por un conocido crítico de televisión poco después de la debacle que terminó con una de las series más exitosas de la historia de las telecomedias. Sakura todavía se acordaba del artículo.

**_Nos imaginamos a Sasuke Uchiha en el cielo. Su cara es tan perfecta que los otros ángeles no se deciden a echarlo, aunque se ha bebido todo el vino sagrado, ha seducido a las preciosas ángeles vírgenes y ha robado un arpa para reemplazar la que perdió en una partida de póquer celestial. Lo vemos poner en peligro a todo el grupo por volar demasiado cerca del sol y, a continuación, lanzarse en picado con temeridad hacia el mar. Pero la comunidad angélica está hechizada por los campos de lavanda de sus ojos y los rayos de sol que se entrelazan con su pelo, así que le perdonan sus transgresiones… hasta que su último y peligroso descenso los zambulle a todos en el barro._**

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la tumbona. Esa posición resaltó contra el cielo su perfil, que seguía siendo perfecto. A la edad de treinta y tres años, los suaves contornos de su juventud hedonista se habían endurecido haciendo que su belleza deslumbrante y perezosa resultara todavía más destructiva. Reflejos azules adornaban su azabache cabello, el cinismo enturbiaba sus ojos oscuros de niño de coro y la sorna flotaba en las comisuras de su boca perfectamente simétrica.

El hecho de que alguien tan carente de escrúpulos hubiera oído su conversación con Naruto ponía enferma a Sakura. No podía huir, todavía no, pero sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - Sakura se dejó caer en una de las sillas tulipán.

—Había empezado a contártelo —respondió Naruto—. A veces, Sasuke utiliza la otra casa que tengo un poco más abajo en la playa la que estoy intentando vender. Como ha conseguido que nadie quiera darle trabajo, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que holgazanear por aquí y molestarme.

—No es que nadie quiera darme trabajo. —Sasuke cruzó sus tobillos cubiertos de arena. Incluso los arcos de sus pies tenían una curvatura tan perfecta como la hoja de una cimitarra—. Justo la semana pasada me ofrecieron humillarme a mí mismo en un nuevo reality show televisivo. Si no hubiera estado tan colocado cuando me llamaron, es probable que hubiera aceptado. Pero ya está bien así. —Sacudió una de sus elegantes manos—. Demasiado trabajo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —contestó Naruto. Sakura escudriñó con nerviosismo la playa en busca de fotógrafos. Aquélla era una playa privada, pero la prensa haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una fotografía actual de ella y Sasuke juntos. ¡Skip y Scooter juntos en público después de tanto tiempo! Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien tan predeciblemente malvado como Sasuke Uchiha formara parte de su pesadilla pública.

Sasuke se reclinó en la tumbona y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Parecía un aristócrata aburrido tomando el sol. Una imagen engañosa, pues Sasuke no había terminado el instituto y fue criado en el South Side de Chicago por un padre que era un auténtico gorrón.

—Espero que hayas escondido las cuchillas de afeitar, dobe. Según se rumorea, después del duro golpe que le ha dado la vida, nuestra Scooter ha desarrollado instintos suicidas. Personalmente, creo que debería celebrar haberse librado por fin del tarado con el que se casó. Karin debe de haberse vuelto loca al dejarse embaucar por Míster América. Dime la verdad, Scoot. A Sai no se le levanta, ¿no?

—Veo que sigues siendo un perfecto caballero. ¡Qué tranquilizador!

Tenía que escapar de allí sin que pareciera que salía corriendo. Intentó levantarse despacio de la tumbona y coger sus sandalias como si tal cosa, pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no recordaba dónde las había dejado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y obsequió a Sakura con aquella sonrisa suya, despreocupada y socarrona, que había desarmado a tantas mujeres que, por lo demás, tenían buen criterio.

—Por lo que he leído, la feliz pareja ha regresado al extranjero para continuar con sus bien publicitadas obras benéficas.

Durante su luna de miel, Sai y Karin realizaron un viaje humanitario a Tailandia. Sakura nunca olvidaría su comunicado de prensa. «Queremos utilizar nuestra fama para dar a conocer la causa humanitaria preferida de Karin, la lucha contra la explotación de los niños por parte de la industria del sexo.»

Sakura no tenía ninguna causa humanitaria, al menos nada que lucra más allá de firmar algunos sustanciosos cheques. Buscó desesperadamente sus sandalias con la mirada.

Sasuke señaló con su estilizado dedo debajo de la tumbona en la que Sakura se había sentado antes.

—Su campaña para reforzar las leyes contra el turismo sexual con niños es enternecedora. Y, mientras ellos batallan en el Congreso, he oído decir que tú has estado dedicando tus energías a comprar en los almacenes Fred Segal.

Sakura no aguantó más y perdió su autodominio.

—De verdad te odio.

—Imposible. Scooter nunca podría odiar a su querido Skip. No después de que él dedicara ocho años de su vida a sacarla de sus locos apuros.

Sakura cogió sus sandalias y se puso una. —Para ya, Teme—dijo Naruto. Pero Sasuke no había terminado. —¿Te acuerdas de cuando te caíste en el lago vestida con el abrigo de piel de mamá Scofield? ¿Y qué me dices de cuando abriste la jaula de aquellos ratones en su fiesta de Navidad?

Si no respondía a sus provocaciones, Sasuke dejaría de pincharla. Pero a el Uchiha siempre le había encantado la tortura lenta. —Incluso el día de nuestra boda te metiste en problemas. Fue una suerte que no llegáramos a rodar aquel capítulo. Por lo que tengo entendido, yo iba a dejarte embarazada durante la luna de miel. Si la cadena no hubiera cortado el suministro, yo habría sido el padre de un pequeño Skip. La rabia de Sakura explotó.

—¡No era un pequeño Skip, sino unos gemelos! Se suponía que íbamos a tener gemelos, una niña y un niño. Es obvio que estabas demasiado colocado para recordar ese pequeño detalle.

—Sería por inmaculada concepción, seguro. ¿Te imaginas a Scooter desnuda y…?

Sakura no pudo aguantarlo más y se dirigió a la casa, con una sandalia calzada y la otra en la mano.

—Yo de ti no me iría —declaró Sasuke con parsimonia—. Hace diez minutos vi a un fotógrafo esconderse en los arbustos del otro lado de la carretera. Alguien debe de haber visto tu coche.

Estaba atrapada. Él la miró de arriba abajo, uno de sus numerosos hábitos desagradables.

—Por casualidad no habrás vuelto a fumar, ¿no, Scoot? Necesito un cigarrillo y Naruto se niega a tener en su casa un cartón para los invitados. Es un auténtico boy-scout. —Sasuke arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas—. Salvo por sus vicios con miembros de su mismo género.

Naruto intentó aliviar la tensión. —Sabes que sólo lo soporto porque deseo su bonito cuerpo. ¡Lástima que sea hetero! —le dijo a Sakura.

—Eres demasiado exigente para desearlo —replicó ella.

—Vuelve a mirarlo —contestó Naruto con sequedad.

No era justo. Sasuke Uchiha debería estar muerto por sus excesos, pero el escuálido cuerpo que ella recordaba de Skip y Scooter se había robustecido y sus formas elegantes pero desperdiciadas se habían convertido en fuertes músculos y largos tendones. Por debajo de la manga de su camiseta blanca asomaba un tatuaje tribal que rodeaba su formidable bíceps y su bañador azul marino dejaba a la vista unas piernas con los tendones tensos y alargados de un corredor de largas distancias. Su pelo azabache y espeso estaba alborotado y su pálida piel, tan característica en él como una resaca, había desaparecido. Salvo por el aire de decadencia que, como una mala reputación, lo impregnaba, Sasuke Uchiha tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente saludable.

—Ahora hace ejercicio —intervino Naruto con un susurro exagerado, como si estuviera divulgando un jugoso escándalo.

—Sasuke no ha hecho ejercicio ni un solo día de su vida —replicó Sakura—. Consiguió sus músculos vendiendo lo que le quedaba de su alma.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió su cara de ángel malo hacia la chica. —Cuéntame algo más sobre ese plan tuyo de recuperar tu orgullo casándote con Naruto. No es tan interesante como la conversación del vello púbico, pero…- Sakura apretó las mandíbulas.

—Te juro por Dios que si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien…

—No lo hará —contestó Naruto—. Nuestro Uchiha nunca se ha interesado por nadie que no sea él mismo.

Eso era cierto. Aun así, Sakura no soportaba saber que él había oído algo tan sumamente humillante para ella. Sasuke y Sakura habían trabajado juntos desde que él tenía diecisiete años hasta que cumplió veinticinco. A los diecisiete, su egocentrismo era inconsciente, pero conforme su fama crecía, Sasuke se volvió más y más irresponsable de una forma deliberada. No costaba mucho darse cuenta de que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto todavía más cínico y egocéntrico.

Sasuke flexionó una rodilla.

—¿No eres un poco joven para haber renunciado al amor verdadero?

Sakura se sentía como si tuviera cien años. Su matrimonio de cuento de hadas había fracasado poniendo punto final a sus sueños de tener una familia propia y un hombre que la quisiera por sí misma y no por lo que pudiera hacer por la carrera de él. Sakura volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol mientras sopesaba el peligro que suponían los chacales que merodeaban en el exterior frente al peligro de la bestia que tenía delante.

—No pienso hablar contigo de este tema.

—Déjalo ya, Teme —intervino Naruto—. Ha tenido un año muy duro.

—Las desventajas de ser adorada —replicó Sasuke. Naruto resopló.

—Nada de lo que tú tendrás que preocuparte nunca.

Sasuke cogió el cóctel abandonado de Sakura, bebió un sorbo y se estremeció al notar su sabor.

—Nunca he visto al público tomarse de una forma tan personal el divorcio de una celebridad. Me sorprende que ninguno de tus enloquecidos fans se haya autoinmolado a lo bonzo.

—La gente se siente como si fuera familia de Sakura-chan —comentó Naruto—. Crecieron con Scooter Brown.

Sasuke dejó el vaso. —También crecieron conmigo.

—Pero Sakura y Scooter son básicamente la misma persona, mientras que tú y Skip no lo sois.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Sasuke se levantó de la tumbona—. Todavía odio a aquel niño pijo y gilipollas.

Sin embargo, Sakura quería a Skip Scofield. Todo en él le encantaba. Su gran corazón, su lealtad, la forma en que intentaba proteger a Scooter de la familia Scofield. La forma en que, al final, se enamoró de su ridícula cara redonda y su boca de goma elástica. Le gustaba todo salvo el hombre en que Skip se convertía cuando las cámaras dejaban de rodar.

Los tres habían vuelto a caer en sus viejos patrones de conducta: Sasuke atacándola y Naruto defendiéndola. Pero ella ya no era una niña y tenía que defenderse a sí misma.

—Yo no creo que odies a Skip. Creo que siempre quisiste ser Skip, pero estabas tan lejos de conseguirlo que fingías despreciarlo.

Sasuke bostezó.

—Quizá tengas razón. Dobe, ¿estás seguro de que nadie se ha dejado algo de hierba por aquí? ¿Ni siquiera un cigarrillo?

—Estoy seguro —contestó Naruto al mismo tiempo que sonaba el teléfono—. No os matéis mientras lo cojo.

El rubio entró en la casa.

Sakura lo miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? Los dos sabemos que no has aparecido por accidente

. Él se levantó, se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia la playa.

—Si Naruto hubiera sido tan estúpido como para aceptar tu estrafalaria oferta, ¿qué habrías hecho con tu vida sexual?

—Como que eso es algo que voy a discutir contigo.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para contárselo? —contestó él—. Yo estuve allí en el primer momento, ¿te acuerdas?

Sakura no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, así que se volvió hacia los ventanales.

—Sólo por curiosidad, Scoot… —dijo él a su espalda—. Ahora que Naruto te ha rechazado, ¿quién es el siguiente candidato para ser el señor de Sakura Haruno?

Ella estampó en su cara una sonrisa burlona y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¡Qué amable eres al preocupar a esa demoníaca cabezota tuya por mi futuro cuando tu propia vida es un auténtico desastre!

La mano le temblaba, pero la sacudió esperando que resultara un gesto gracioso y desenfadado, y entró en la casa. Naruto acababa de colgar el auricular, pero ella estaba demasiado agotada para hacer otra cosa salvo pedirle que, al menos, considerara su propuesta.

Cuando llegó a Pacific Palisades, estaba tan tensa que le dolía todo. Ignoró al fotógrafo que había aparcado en la entrada de su jardín y tomó el estrecho camino que serpenteaba hasta una sencilla casa de estilo mediterráneo que podía haber cabido en la piscina de su anterior vivienda. No se había sentido capaz de quedarse en la casa que Sai y ella habían compartido. Ésta la alquilaba con muebles demasiado voluminosos para lo pequeñas que eran las habitaciones y techos demasiado bajos para lo gruesas que eran las vigas de madera, pero a ella todo eso no le importaba tanto como para buscar otra casa.

Abrió la ventana del dormitorio y fue a escuchar el contestador del teléfono.

«Sakura, he visto el estúpido artículo y…» Borrar.

«Sakura-chan, lo siento muchísimo…» Borrar.

«Él es un gilipollas, cariño, y tú eres…» Borrar.

Sus amigas tenían buenas intenciones, al menos la mayoría, pero su interminable compasión la asfixiaba. Para variar, desearía ser ella quien ofreciera consuelo en lugar de tener que recibirlo siempre.

«Sakura, llámame enseguida. —La voz seca de su padre llenó la habitación—. En el último ejemplar de Flash sale una fotografía que podría alterarte. No quiero que te coja desprevenida.»

«Demasiado tarde, papá.» «Es importante que estés a la altura de las circunstancias. Le he enviado a Chouji un comunicado por correo electrónico para que lo publique en tu página Web contándole al mundo lo feliz que te sientes por Sai. Ya sabes que…»

Volvió a pulsar la tecla de borrar. ¿Por qué, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, su padre no podía comportarse como un padre en lugar de un representante? Su padre había empezado a construir su carrera cuando ella tenía cinco años, antes de que hubiera transcurrido un año desde la muerte de su madre. Él la acompañó a todas las pruebas para principiantes, contrató sus primeros anuncios para la televisión y la obligó a asistir a las clases de canto y baile que le permitieron conseguir el papel protagonista en la reposición de Broadway de Annie. A su vez, ese papel le permitió acceder a las pruebas para el personaje de Scooter Brown. A diferencia de tantos otros padres de niños estrella, su padre se había asegurado de invertir debidamente sus ingresos. Gracias a él, Sakura nunca tendría que trabajar y, aunque se sentía agradecida hacia él por haberse ocupado tan bien de su dinero, ella daría hasta el último centavo a cambio de tener un verdadero padre.

Al oír la voz de Sai en el contestador, retrocedió un paso.

«Fea, soy yo —dijo él con voz suave—. Ayer llegamos a las Filipinas. Acabo de enterarme de lo del artículo en Flash… No sé si ya lo has leído. Yo… quería contártelo personalmente antes de que lo leyeras en la prensa. Karin está embarazada…»

Escuchó su mensaje hasta el final. Percibió la culpabilidad en su voz, la súplica, el orgullo que su ineptitud como actor le impedía disimular. Todavía esperaba que ella lo perdonara por dejarla, por mentirle a la prensa acerca de que ella no quería tener hijos. Sai era un actor, un artista, con la necesidad de los actores de ser querido por todos, incluso por la mujer a la que le había roto el corazón. Sai quería que ella le diera un certificado gratis de no culpabilidad. Pero ella no podía dárselo. Se lo había dado todo. No sólo su corazón, no sólo su cuerpo, sino todo lo que tenía, y mira adónde la había llevado.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá. Ya había pasado un año y allí estaba, llorando otra vez. ¿Cuándo lo superaría? ¿Cuándo dejaría de actuar exactamente como la perdedora que el mundo creía que era? Si seguía así, la amargura que la consumía ganaría la batalla y se convertiría en una persona que no quería ser. Tenía que hacer algo —cualquier cosa— que le hiciera parecer, que le hiciera sentirse como una vencedora.

* * *

Hola!  
Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, es más que nada una especie de introducción a la historia, quizás este un poco sosa al principio pero les aseguro de que les gustará (:

Saludos. y ojalá, ojalá. sean buenos y dejen reviews *-*

Mapiushka~


	2. La primera de muchas

Disclaimer:Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia original tampoco me pertenece, es de la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips , del libro del mismo nombre. ¡Os lo recomiendo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¿Qué haría Scooter Brown en su situación? Ésa era la pregunta que Sakura se formulaba sin cesar y así fue como acabó cruzando la terraza del Ivy hasta una mesa situada junto a la valla blanca del famoso restaurante. Scooter Brown, la decidida huérfana que se escondió en las dependencias de los sirvientes de la mansión Scofield para escapar de los servicios sociales, habría tomado las riendas de su propio destino, y Sakura hacía demasiado tiempo que debería haber hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Saludó con la mano a un rapero famoso, con la cabeza a un periodista de un programa televisivo, y lanzó un beso a un antiguo protagonista de la serie _Grey's Anatomy_. Sólo Hinata _Hyūga_, la nueva directora de Vortex Studios, estaba demasiado absorta en una conversación con uno de los jefes de la agencia de talentos C.A.A. para darse cuenta de la llegada de la pelirosa.

Punto número uno de la nueva agenda de Sakura: ser vista en público acompañada del hombre perfecto. Como la humillante fotografía de ella contemplando la ecografía del bebé de Sai había aparecido en multitud de medios de comunicación, ahora tenía que dejar de esconderse y hacer lo que debía haber hecho meses atrás. Aquella cita para comer tenía que provocar la suficiente sensación para que todo el mundo olvidara su anterior expresión de sorpresa.

Por desgracia, el hombre perfecto que ella había elegido para su primera cita aún no había llegado, obligándola a sentarse sola en una mesa para dos. Sakura intentó aparentar que se sentía contenta de disponer de unos minutos para estar a solas. No podía enfadarse con Naruto. Aunque no había conseguido convencerlo de la boda, al menos había aceptado aparecer durante unas semanas en el circo de medios que la rodeaba.

El restaurante Ivy era una institución en Los Ángeles, el lugar perfecto para ver y ser visto, con un ejército de paparazzi acampados permanentemente a la entrada.

Las celebridades que comían allí y simulaban sentirse molestas por la atención de los medios eran los hipócritas más grandes del mundo, sobre todo los que se sentaban en la terraza exterior, cuya valla se extendía a lo largo del concurrido Robertson Boulevard.

Sakura se sentó bajo una sombrilla blanca. Beber vino a mediodía podía interpretarse como que estaba ahogando sus penas en alcohol, así que pidió un té helado. Dos mujeres se pararon en la acera, al otro lado de la valla, y la contemplaron embobadas. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Su plan era sencillo. En lugar de evitar la publicidad, flirtearía con ella, pero con sus condiciones: como una mujer sin pareja que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Saldría unas semanas con un hombre perfecto y otras más con otro, pero nunca el tiempo suficiente para sugerir que se trataba de una relación de amor seria. Sólo por diversión, diversión y diversión, acompañada de montones de fotografías de ella riendo y pasándoselo bien; fotografías que su publicista se aseguraría de que se distribuyeran adecuadamente. Sakura conocía una docena de actores muy atractivos que ansiaban publicidad y conocían las reglas del juego. Naruto iniciaría la campaña.

¡Si al menos fuera más puntual!

¡Y ojalá la idea de alentar voluntariamente la publicidad no le resultara tan repugnante!

Transcurrieron cinco minutos. Sakura se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión, con el conjunto que su talentosa estilista había elegido para ella, un vestido de tirantes de algodón negro con un ribete ancho y rojo en el corpiño y unas hojas ocres y marrones estampadas aleatoriamente por la corta y estrecha falda. Unos zapatos con tacón de cuña atados a los tobillos y unos pendientes ámbar

completaban su aspecto de sofisticación informal y poco convencional, el cual encajaba más con ella que los estilos recargados o sexys. Además, le habían confeccionado el vestido de forma que camuflara su pérdida de peso.

Habían transcurrido ocho minutos. Al final, Hinata Hyūga la vio y la saludó con la mano. Sakura le devolvió el saludo. Quince años atrás, durante la segunda temporada de Skip y Scooter, Hinata era una simple ayudante de producción, destinada a ser la directora por su descendencia familiar, pero completamente anónima , y ahora dirigía la productora Vortex Studios y era una de las mujeres más poderosas

de Hollywood. Como las dos últimas películas de Sakura habían sido sonados fracasos de taquilla y la que acababa de rodar se prometía incluso peor, Sakura detestó que alguien tan influyente la viera allí sentada con aspecto de perdedora.

Claro que, ¿qué había de nuevo en eso?

Nunca había sido una derrotista y tenía que dejar de pensar como si lo fuera.

Aunque ya habían pasado diez minutos…

Fingió no darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían, pero ya había empezado a sudar. Estar sola en el Ivy equivalía a ser víctima de un vacío público.

Sakura consideró sacar el móvil, pero no quería que pareciera que tenía que recordarle la cita a su acompañante.

En el otro extremo de la terraza, un grupo de herederas jóvenes, delgadas, absolutamente estilosas y de cara bonita y vacía se había reunido para comer. Entre ellas estaba la insulsa hija de una decadente estrella del rock, la de un jefe de un estudio cinematográfico y la de un magnate internacional fabricante de un refresco, que además era amiga del nieto de lo que, al parecer, había sido un político.

Las jóvenes eran famosas por ser famosas, iconos de todo lo que estaba de moda y resultaba inalcanzable para las mujeres comunes que contemplaban boquiabiertas sus fotografías. Ninguna de ellas quería admitir que vivía del dinero de papá, así que solían decir que eran «diseñadoras de bolsos». Sin embargo, su verdadero trabajo consistía en ser fotografiadas. Su líder, la heredera del refresco, se levantó de la mesa y se deslizó como un elegante Ferrari hasta la mesa de Sakura.

—Hola, soy Moegi. Creo que no nos conocemos. —Giró las caderas en

dirección a los potentes objetivos de los paparazzi que había al otro lado de la calle ofreciéndoles una vista fantástica del vestido de diseño trapezoidal de Stella McCartney—. Me encantaste en Verano en la ciudad. No entiendo que no fuera un gran éxito. A mí me chiflan las comedias románticas. —Una arruga surcó su frente perfecta—. O sea, también me encantan las películas serias, ya sabes, como las de Scorsese y tal.

—Comprendo. — Sakura estampó una alegre sonrisa en su cara y se imaginó a los paparazzi disparando sus cámaras y obteniendo unas estupendas fotografías de la fotogénica Moegi junto a una escuálida Sakura Haruno, sentada sola en una mesa para dos.

—Skip y Scooter también era fantástica. —Moegi retrocedió un paso para que la sombrilla de la mesa no le ensombreciera la cara—. Era mi serie favorita cuando tenía unos nueve años.

La chica era demasiado tonta para ser sutil. Tendría que trabajar ese aspecto si quería seguir destacando en Los Ángeles.

Moegi contempló la silla vacía.

—Tengo que volver con mis amigas. Si no vas a comer con nadie ¿podrías sentarte con nosotras? —Convirtió la invitación en una pregunta.

Sakura jugueteó con uno de sus pendientes ámbar.

—¡Oh, no! Lo han entretenido en una reunión. Le he prometido que lo esperaría. ¡Hombres!

—Sí, claro.

La chica saludó a los fotógrafos y regresó a su mesa.

Sakura se sentía como si una flecha de neón resplandeciente señalara la silla vacía que había al otro lado de la mesa. Miles de hombres de todo el mundo, millones, darían cualquier cosa para comer con Scooter Brown, y ella había tenido que elegir a su informal y antiguo mejor amigo.

El camarero de Sakura se acercó por tercera vez.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere pedir la comida, señorita Haruno?

Sakura estaba atrapada. No podía quedarse y tampoco irse.

—Otro té helado, por favor.

El camarero asintió.

Sakura levantó la muñeca y observó de forma patente su reloj. No podía alargarlo más. Tenía que hacer ver que recibía una llamada. Sería su acompañante para decirle que había sufrido un percance de tráfico. Al principio se fingiría preocupada y después exhibiría alivio porque nadie hubiera resultado herido. Acontinuación, se mostraría totalmente comprensiva.

**_«¡Plantada! Hombre misterioso no se presenta a la cita con Sakura» _**

Ya podía ver la fotografía de ella sola en aquella mesa. ¿Cómo podía un plan tan sencillo haber fallado tan deprisa? Debería empezar a salir a la calle con un séquito, como hacían muchos famosos, pero ella siempre había detestado estar rodeada por acompañantes de pago.

Cuando se disponía a sacar el móvil, fue consciente de una leve agitación en la atmósfera, una corriente eléctrica invisible que recorría la terraza. Levantó la vista y se le heló la sangre. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de llegar.

Todas las cabezas giraron de un extremo al otro de la terraza, como en una partida de ping-pong, de Sasuke a ella y de nuevo a él, que iba vestido como el segundo y ocioso hijo de un monarca europeo exiliado, con una americana de diseño, seguramente de Gucci, unos vaqueros de calidad que enfatizaban su metro noventa de estatura y una camiseta negra desteñida que significaba que todo le importaba un cuerno. Dos hombres que eran modelos se lo comieron con ojos de envidia. Moegi se medio incorporó para interceptarle el paso, pero Sasuke se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura.

Los frenos de los coches chirriaron conforme los paparazzi zigzagueaban entre el tráfico para cruzar la calle y conseguir la fotografía de la semana, quizá del mes, pues nadie los había visto juntos desde que se dejara de transmitir la serie. Sasuke llegó a la mesa, se inclinó por debajo de la sombrilla y le dio a Sakura un leve beso en los labios.

—El dobe no ha podido venir. —Mantuvo la voz baja para evitar ser oído—. Ha tenido un contratiempo inevitable de última hora.

—¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!

Pero sí que podía creerlo. Sasuke quería conseguir algo de ella, ¿quizás una escena en público? Sakura obligó a sus helados labios a curvarse esperando que las cámaras lo captaran como si fuera una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?

—¡Qué suspicaz! El pobre se ha lesionado la espalda al salir de la ducha.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla enfrente de Sakura, mantuvo la voz tan baja como ella y esbozó su sonrisa más seductora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha telefoneado cancelando la cita? —preguntó ella.

—No quería despertar malos recuerdos. Como cuando Sai el Perdedor canceló vuestro matrimonio. El dobe es muy considerado en ese sentido.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa, pero su susurro era puro veneno.

—Me estás tendiendo una trampa. ¡Lo sé!

Sasuke fingió reírse por estar pasándoselo bien.

—Mira que eres paranoica. Y desagradecida. Aunque Naruto se estaba retorciendo de dolor, no quería que estuvieras sentada aquí sola. Puede que no lo sepas, Scoot, pero todos los habitantes de esta ciudad ya sienten lástima por ti y el dobe no quería avergonzarte más de lo que ya lo has hecho tú misma. Por eso me ha llamado.

Sakura apoyó la mejilla en la mano y contempló a Sasuke con afecto fingido.

—Mientes. Naruto sabe mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti.

—Deberías agradecerme que haya querido ayudarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has llegado media hora tarde?

—Ya sabes que siempre he tenido problemas para ser puntual.

—¡Y una mierda! —Sakura sonrió a las cámaras hasta que las mejillas le dolieron—. Querías hacer una gran entrada. A mi costa.

Sasuke también siguió sonriendo y ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se echó a reír. Entonces el pelinegro alargó el brazo y le acarició la barbilla, y fue como si volvieran a ser Skip y Scooter otra vez.

Cuando el camarero apareció, el montón de fotógrafos de la acera llegaba hasta la calle y el estómago de Sakura se había convertido en un nudo. En cuestión de minutos, aquellas fotografías estarían en millones de pantallas de ordenadores de todo el mundo y el circo sería un auténtico hervidero.

—Pastel de cangrejo para Scooter —pidió Sasuke con un elegante gesto de la mano— y un whisky con hielo para mí. Laphroaig. Y unos raviolis de langosta.

El camarero se alejó.

—¡Dios, cuánto necesito un cigarrillo!

Cogió la mano de Sakura y le rozó los nudillos con el pulgar, una caricia indeseada que a ella le quemó la piel. Sakura notó que él tenía un callo en la base del dedo y no pudo imaginar cómo se lo había hecho. Sasuke podía haber crecido en un barrio difícil, pero no había trabajado duro en toda su vida. Sakura soltó una risotada alegre.

—Te odio.

El Uchiha bebió un sorbo de su té helado y los cincelados bordes de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Él no tenía ninguna razón para odiarla. Ella había sido la actriz disciplinada mientras que él solito había arruinado una de las mejores series de la historia de la televisión. Durante los dos primeros años de Skip y Scooter, Sasuke sólo se había portado mal ocasionalmente, pero con el tiempo se volvió más y más incontrolable, y cuando la relación entre Skip y Scooter empezó a volverse romántica, él sólo se preocupó de pasárselo bien. Se gastaba el dinero tan deprisa como lo ganaba, comprándose coches de lujo, ropa de diseño y manteniendo un ejército de parásitos de su infancia. El equipo de rodaje no sabía, de un día para otro, si se presentaría en el plató sobrio o ebrio, ni siquiera si se presentaría. Sasuke destrozaba coches y salas de baile y se burlaba de cualquier intento de frenar sus temeridades. Nada ni nadie estaba a salvo de él, ni las mujeres ni las reputaciones, y tampoco las provisiones de drogas de algún miembro del equipo.

Si hubiera estado interpretando un personaje más turbio, la serie podría haber sobrevivido a la cinta de sexo que salió a la luz hacia el final de la octava temporada, pero Sasuke interpretaba a Skip Scofield, un chico bueno y convencional que era el joven heredero de la fortuna Scofield, e incluso sus fans más fieles se sintieron indignados por lo que vieron. Pocas semanas después, Skip y Scooter se canceló y Sasuke se ganó el desprecio del público y el odio de todos los implicados en la serie.

La comida duró hasta que Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más. Dejó el tenedor junto al apenas probado pastel de cangrejo, consultó su reloj e intentó adoptar la expresión de que, por desgracia, el día de Navidad había llegado a su fin.

—¡Oh… qué lástima! Tengo que irme.

Sasuke pinchó el último ravioli e introdujo el tenedor en la boca de Sakura.

—No tan deprisa. No puedes irte del Ivy sin haber tomado un postre.

—No te atrevas a prolongar esta farsa.

—Ten cuidado, estás perdiendo tu cara de felicidad.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo de ravioli y volvió a estampar una sonrisa en su cara.

—Estás arruinado, ¿no? Mi padre invirtió mi dinero, pero tú malgastaste el tuyo. Por eso estás haciendo esto. Nadie quiere darte trabajo porque no eres de fiar y necesitas publicidad para volver a levantar cabeza.

Aunque Sasuke seguía trabajando, en aquellos momentos sólo conseguía papeles sin importancia: personajes de dudosa moralidad, esposos infieles, borrachos libidinosos… ni siquiera malos con personalidad.

—Estás tan desesperado que tienes que chupar de mi cobertura periodística.

—Tienes que reconocer que está funcionando. Skip y Scooter juntos de nuevo.

Levantó la mano para llamar al camarero, quien se acercó con diligencia—. Tomaremos la tarta de nueces de pacana con crema de dulce de leche. Dos cucharas.

Cuando el camarero se fue, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz aún más.

—¡Cuánto te odio! Te contaré por qué. Te odio por convertir mi infancia en algo miserable…

—Cuando la serie empezó tenías quince años. No se puede decir que fueras exactamente una niña.

—Pero Scooter sólo tenía catorce años, y yo era muy inocente.

—¡Y tanto!

—Te odio por ponerme en ridículo con tus estúpidas bromas delante de los miembros del reparto, el equipo, la prensa… todo el mundo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que picarías el anzuelo una y otra vez?

—Te odio por todas las horas que me pasé sentada en el plató esperándote.

—Poco profesional, lo admito. Pero tú tenías continuamente la nariz pegada a los libros, así que deberías darme las gracias por tu educación superior.

—Y te odio por tu despreciable comportamiento, que hizo que cancelaran la serie y a mí me costó millones.

—¿A ti? ¿Y qué hay de los millones que yo me costé a mí mismo?

—Al menos eso me hace sentirme bien.

—Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí… —Su sonrisa tenía un contorno suave—. Eras una mojigata engreída, cariño, y una chiquilla asquerosa. A la menor queja, te asegurabas de que papá Kakashi acudiera a los productores y montara un escándalo. Su princesita tenía que tenerlo todo a su gusto.

Sakura no dejó de sonreír, pero sus ojos brillaron de rabia.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Además eras una actriz egoísta. Todo tenía que ajustarse al guión, nada de improvisaciones. Era asfixiante. —Sasuke volvió a acariciarle la barbilla.

Sakura le propinó una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla, donde nadie podía verla.

Él esbozó una mueca y ella le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Tú sólo querías improvisar porque no te habías aprendido el papel.

—Siempre que intentaba llevar la serie un poco más allá de su zona de comodidad, tú me saboteabas.

—El desacuerdo no es lo mismo que el sabotaje.

—Me pusiste verde ante la prensa.

—¡Sólo después de la cinta de sexo!

—¡Menuda cinta de sexo! ¡Pero si yo estaba vestido!

—¡Pero ella no! —Sakura enfatizó su huidiza sonrisa—. Di la verdad. Aborrecías que yo ganara más dinero que tú y que tuviera más poder como artista.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu memorable reposición de Annie?

—Mientras tanto, tú te escaqueabas del colegio y merodeabas por las esquinas.

—Apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por fin conseguiste graduarte?

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Esto sí que es interesante!

Los dos estaban tan absortos en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de la alta y adusta pelinegra que se acercaba a su mesa. Hinata Hyuga, con su clásico cabello suelto y sus delicadas facciones y sus bellos ojos perlas, parecía más una aristócrata delciada que una poderosa ejecutiva de un estudio, durante la única temporada que trabajó como modesta asistente de producción en Skip y Scooter resultaba un poco intimidante, incluso a pesar de su comunes tartamudeos y sonrojos.

Sasuke se puso de pie de golpe y le dio un frío beso en la mejilla.

—Hinata, ¡qué alegría verte! Estás guapísima, como siempre. ¿Has disfrutado de la comida?

—Mucho. No me puedo creer que estéis sentados a la misma mesa sin llevar sendas armas cargadas.

—Yo llevo la mía en el bolso —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa a lo Scooter.

Sasuke apoyó la mano en el hombro de Sakura.

—Las aguas están en calma. Hace tiempo que hicimos las paces.

—¿De verdad? —Hinata se subió el asa del bolso al hombro y le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada dura, algo muy extraño en ella—. Cuida bien a Sakura-chan. Esta ciudad tiene una provisión limitada de personas buenas y no podemos permitirnos perder a una de ellas.

Hizo un breve saludo con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

La amable sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció y miró con desafío a Sakura.

—¿Desde cuándo Hinata Hyuga y tú sois tan buenas amigas?

—No lo somos.

Sin previo aviso, él cruzó la terraza siguiendo a Hinata.

Estar con Sasuke resultaba tan agotador como siempre, y Sakura se alegró de disponer de unos minutos para recargar sus pilas. El postre llegó, pero a ella se le revolvió el estómago y apartó la mirada. Entonces recordó el día que su padre le dio el guión piloto de Skip y Scooter para que lo leyera. Ella no tenía ni idea de que, a partir de entonces, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

La sencilla idea original era perfecta para una comedia de situación. Scooter Brown era una simpática huérfana de catorce años que se presentaba en la lujosa mansión Scofield, en el elegante barrio de North Shore, en Chicago. Quería localizar a una hermanastra suya que había trabajado allí para evitar que la destinaran a una familia de acogida, pero su hermanastra había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. Al no tener ningún lugar adonde ir, Scooter se escondía en la mansión, pero Skip, el estirado heredero de quince años de la fortuna Scofield, la descubría. Él, junto con los sirvientes, se veía envuelto a regañadientes en una confabulación para esconder a Scooter de los adultos de la familia Scofield.

Nadie esperaba que la serie durara más de una temporada, pero se produjo una química excepcional entre los actores y los guionistas idearon tramas muy ingeniosas. Y, aún más importante, consiguieron que los personajes principales fueran más profundos que los estereotipos iniciales.

Sakura le sonrió maliciosamente a Sasuke, que había vuelto.

—¿Ya has acabado de hacerle la pelota a Hinata?

—He ido a comprar cigarrillos.

—¡Sí, claro!

—A comprar cigarrillos y a hacerle la pelota a Hinata. Me gusta hacer varias cosas a la vez. ¿Nuestra maldita comida por fin se ha acabado?

—Incluso antes de que empezara.

Sasuke insistió en esperar con Sakura dentro del restaurante hasta que el portero trajera el coche de ella. Sakura se preparó antes de salir y, cómo no, en cuanto pisaron la acera los chacales los rodearon. Sasuke deslizó un brazo supuestamente protector alrededor de los hombros de Sakura —ella sintió deseos de arrancárselo de un mordisco—, levantó la mano y ofreció a las cámaras su sonrisa más radiante.

—Sólo somos dos viejos amigos que han quedado para comer —dijo por encima del griterío—. No hagáis una montaña de esto.

—¡Se supone que vosotros os odiáis!

—¿Habéis enterrado el hacha de guerra?

—¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

—Sakura, ¿has hablado con Sai? ¿Sabe que sales con Sasuke?

Él adoptó una expresión de descontento, aunque ella sabía que era totalmente falsa.

—Dadnos un descanso, chicos. Sólo es una comida. Y no prestéis más atención a los rumores sobre un supuesto espectáculo de reencuentro de Skip y Scooter. No va a suceder.

**_«¿Espectáculo de reencuentro?» _**

Los paparazzi se quedaron de piedra.

—¿El guión ya se ha escrito?

—¿El resto de los actores ya ha firmado el contrato?

—¿Dónde lo vais a rodar?

Sasuke le abrió camino a Sakura hasta el coche. Ella intentó pillarle los dedos con la puerta, pero él fue demasiado rápido. Mientras arrancaban, Sakura se obligó a sonreír y saludar a las cámaras, pero en cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de éstas, soltó un grito.

No existía ningún espectáculo de reencuentro, ni en los rumores ni en ningún otro lugar. Sasuke se lo había inventado para torturarla.

* * *

Vale, terminamos el segundo capítulo y las cosas están un poco más interesantes , jaja (:

Lo siento para aquellas a las que no les guste la actitud de Sasuke, pero, debemos aceptar que el no es exactamente la persona más tierna del mundo, aunque si lo veremos en unos capítulos más, jajaja (:

Espero les este gustando el giro que van tomando las cosas, se viene bastante emocionante en los próximos capitulos :DD

Espero les haya gustado mucho este cap (:  
Nos leemos pronto!

*Reviews por favor (((: *

_**Mapiushka**_


	3. La ciudad del pecado, parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de " Naruto" no me pertenecen, son del gran genio creativo Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original tampoco me pertenece, es de la increíble escritora, Susan Elizabeth Phillips.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

El sábado por la mañana,Sakura aparcó cerca de Temescal Canyon Road, entre un polvoriento Bentley azul y un Benz Roadster rojo. Como los paparazzi todavía estaban durmiendo después de la salida de la noche anterior, no la siguió ninguna escolta indeseada.

—¡Llegas tarde! —exclamó Ten Ten cuando Sakura salió del coche—. ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada besuqueándote con Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —Cerró la puerta del coche dando un portazo.

Tenten se echó a reír. Tenía un aspecto increíble, como siempre, alta y esbelta, y vestida con una sudadera blanca con capucha de la casa L.A.M.B. y pantalones grises. Se había recogido el pelo liso y moreno en sus típicos chonguitos y ocultaba su cara con una gorra de visera rosa.

—No le hagas caso a Tenten. —Temari, la mayor y la única componente verdaderamente sensata de su escucho círculo de amigas vestía una camiseta negra de la última gira de su marido—. Acaba de llegar. Hace sólo treinta segundos.

—Me he dormido —replicó Tenten—. Esto es lo que solemos hacer los jóvenes.

Temari tenía unos tres años más que las dos chicas, unas facciones bonitas y llamativas, una expresiva cara de mandíbula cuadrada y el brillo de sus ojos hablaba por sí mismo de una bien merecida felicidad. Había sido la estilista de Sakura durante años y, aún más importante, era una querida amiga suya. Temari sacudió su pelo rubio con mechas y le sonrió a Ten Ten con dulzura.

—Pues yo he dormido como un lirón. ¡Claro que ayer por la noche tuve una sesión de sexo ardiente!

Tenten frunció el ceño.

—Sí, claro, si yo estuviera casada con Shikamaru Nara también habría tenido una sesión de sexo ardiente.

—Pero no lo estás, ¿no? —replicó Temari con aires de suficiencia. Algunos Años Antes Temari había sido una conocida e incansable groupie de grupos de rock and roll, pero sus días de fama hacía tiempo que habían quedado atrás. Ahora era la esposa de Shikamaru Nara, un rockero legendario. Ya no trabajaba como estilista, salvo para Sakura, como favor.

La chica se recogió el pelo rosa detrás de las orejas y se puso una gorra de visera. A continuación, sacó del coche una mochila llena de botellas de agua. Ella era la única a la que no le importaba cargar con una mochila, así que llevaba el agua de todas, lo que constituía un auténtico quemador de calorías. Desde que había adelgazado tanto, sus amigas habían intentado disuadirla de que llevara aquel peso, pero ella no accedió.

A veces Sakura se preguntaba cómo podían sobrevivir las mujeres que no tenían amigas. Para ella, sus amigas eran las personas que nunca la defraudaban, a pesar de que, con frecuencia, la geografía las separaba haciendo que aquellas excursiones de los sábados por la mañana fueran escasas. Tenten vivía en Chicago y Temari en Los Ángeles, pero pasaba tanto tiempo como podía en el rancho de su familia, los Sabaku no, en Tennessee. Matsuri, la benjamina del grupo, estaba en otro de sus viajes. Ninguna de ellas sabía exactamente dónde.

Tenten las condujo hasta el inicio del sendero y refrenó su habitual paso supersónico para que Sakura, quien normalmente iba a la cabeza del grupo, pudiera seguir la marcha.

—Cuéntanos qué ocurrió exactamente con Sasu —preguntó Tenten

—Sinceramente, Sakura, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Temari con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue un accidente. —Sakura tiró hacia arriba de la mochila—. Al menos por mi parte. Y algo totalmente premeditado por la suya.

Sakura les contó su plan de dejarse ver con hombres y luego explicó lo que había pasado en el Ivy. Evitó mencionar su propuesta de matrimonio a Naruto. No porque no confiara en ellas pues, a diferencia de Sai, ellas nunca la traicionarían, sino porque no quería que sus mejores amigas supieran que era todavía más patética de lo que creían. Cuando llegaron a la cresta del acantilado que dominaba el cañón, a Sakura le faltaba el aliento.

Los últimos restos del frío matutino se habían esfumado, y se veía la costa desde la bahía de Santa Mónica hasta Malibú. Se detuvieron para quitarse las chaquetas y atárselas a la cintura. Tenten sacó dos barritas de caramelo y le ofreció una a Sakura intentando que pareciera un acto casual, pero la pelirosa la rechazó.

—Ya he desayunado, de verdad.

—Sí, claro, una cucharada de yogur —comentó Temari.

—No, uno entero. Ya como más, en serio.

Ellas no le creyeron.

—Pues yo me muero de hambre —comentó Tenten.

Mientras ésta mordía su barrita de caramelo, ni Sakura, ni Temari hicieron ningún comentario acerca de que Tenten Ama la fundadora del centro de salud Holiday Healthy Eating, prefiriera comer un Milky Way a una pieza de fruta o una barra energética de las que comercializaba su centro. En privado, Tenten era una adicta a la comida basura, pero eso sólo lo sabían ellas. Además, no se le notaba en el cuerpo.

Tenten guardó el envoltorio debajo de su camiseta blanca y elástica, donde formó un bulto.

—Reflexionemos sobre este asunto. Quizá no sea tan mala idea que te veas con Sasuke. Lo que está claro es que llamará la atención de todo el mundo y evitará que hablen de Sai y Santa Karin.

—Dio otro mordisco a la barrita—. Además, Sasuke Uchiha sigue siendo el tío malo más atractivo de la ciudad.

Sakura odiaba oír nada que fuera siquiera remotamente halagador acerca de Sasuke.

—Pues en las taquillas no resulta nada atractivo —contestó—. Además, tuve suerte de que su camello no se presentara mientras comíamos.

Tenten sujetó la barrita con los dientes y se colocó detrás de Sakura para abrir la mochila y sacar las botellas de agua.

—Naruto me ha contado que hace años que Sasuke no se droga.

—Naruto es muy crédulo. —Sakura abrió su botella—. No hablemos más de Sasuke, ¿de acuerdo? No permitiré que me estropee la mañana. — Ya le había estropeado bastantes cosas, pensó.

Anduvieron los siguientes cuatro kilómetros por un cortafuegos que transcurría entre plátanos, robles y laureles. Sakura disfrutó de la sensación de privacidad.

Llegaron al cauce de un arroyo y Tenten realizó unos estiramientos.

—Tengo una idea fantástica. ¡Vayamos a Las Vegas el próximo fin de semana!

Temari se arrodilló cerca del agua.

—Esa ciudad no es buena para mí. Además, Shikamaru y yo tenemos planes.

Tenten dio un respingo.

—¡Sí, planes desnudos!

Temari sonrió ampliamente y Sakura también, aunque sintió una dolorosa y familiar punzada de traición. Hubo un tiempo en que ella se había sentido tan segura del amor de Sai como Temari lo estaba del de Shikamaru. Después, Sai conoció a Karin y todo cambió.

Sai y Karin rodaron una película juntos en Ecuador. Sai interpretaba a un apuesto mercenario y Karin a una fanática de la arqueología, algo difícil de creer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su exótica belleza. Durante sus llamadas telefónicas, Sai le contó a Sakura que Karin estaba tan absorta en su trabajo como voluntaria profesional que apenas confraternizaba con los miembros del equipo, y que se pasaba tanto tiempo al teléfono abogando por sus causas benéficas que no siempre memorizaba sus textos.

Sin embargo, de una forma gradual, Sai dejó de realizar comentarios acerca de Karin y Sakura no se dio cuenta.

Ésta se volvió hacia Tenten.

—Una escapada a Las Vegas me parece estupendo, cuenta conmigo.

Se imaginó las fotografías de Sakura Haruno y su guapa amiga pasándoselo de miedo en la Ciudad del Pecado. Si durante los meses siguientes a la escapada a Las Vegas se dejaba ver con varios hombres, como era su idea original, quizá los artículos sobre «**El corazón irremediablemente roto de Sakura**» por fin dejarían paso a «**Las noches locas de diversión de Sakura**».

Tenten empezó a cantar Girls Just Want to Have Fun, y Sakura bailó un poco. Era una buena idea. ¡Una idea buenísima! Exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que has tenido que volver a Chicago? —susurró Sakura en su móvil seis días más tarde.

Estaba sentada a una mesa del restaurante Le Cirque, en el Bellagio, donde se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Tenten para iniciar su fin de semana en Las Vegas.

En lugar de hablar con su habitual sarcasmo, Tenten parecía agobiada.

—Te he dejado tres mensajes. ¿Por qué no me devolviste las llamadas?

Porque, de forma accidental, Sakura se había dejado el móvil en la maleta y no lo había sacado de allí hasta que se dirigió al restaurante.

—Se produjo un incendio en el almacén —explicó Tenten—. Tuve que volverenseguida.

—¿Está todo el mundo bien?

—Sí, pero ha habido muchos daños. Sakura, sé que la escapada a Las Vegas era idea mía. Nunca te habría dejado plantada de esta manera si…

—¡No seas tonta! Estaré bien. —Tenten tenía sangre fría en las situaciones de crisis, pero no era tan dura como quería aparentar—. Cuídate y llámame cuando sepas algo más. ¡Prométemelo!

—Lo prometo.

Después de colgar, Sakura echó un vistazo al comedor de techo entoldado con telas de seda y con vistas al lago Bellagio. Varios comensales la miraban abiertamente y Sakura se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar sola en una mesa para dos. Dejó un billete de cien dólares junto a su copa de agua y entró en el casino a través de una puerta con estrellas incrustadas. Pasó junto a las máquinas tragaperras manteniendo la cabeza baja.

—¡Es evidente que me estás siguiendo!

Sakura se dio la vuelta de golpe y vio a Sasuke Uchiha junto a la puerta del Circo, el restaurante gemelo del que ella acababa de salir. Como era de esperar, estaba guapísimo con sus vaqueros y una camisa de rayas finas y puños blancos, una mezcla de informal y elegante que debería haber quedado horrible, pero que no era así. La iluminación del casino convertía el color negro de sus ojos en un extraño carbón. Era como una de las Siete Maravillas del Mundo, salvo por el hecho de que estaba deteriorada por demasiada lluvia ácida.

—Esto no puede ser casualidad —dijo Sakura.

—Pues lo es.

—¡Sí, claro!

Sakura caminó deprisa, intentando alejarse de Sasuke antes de que alguien los viera, pero él se puso a su lado.

—He conseguido un extra.

—No me importa. Lárgate.

—Era una fiesta de empresa. Me han pagado veinticinco mil dólares por pasar dos horas en la fiesta de una empresa confraternizando con los invitados.

—Eso no es exactamente un extra.

—Es un extra para mí.

—Ya lo imagino.

Ella conocía a una docena de famosos por la cara que se ganaban la vida de esa forma, aunque ninguno de ellos lo admitía.

Sakura aceleró el paso, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían llamado la atención de varias personas, lo que no constituía ninguna sorpresa, pues la cita para comer del fin de semana anterior había aparecido en toda la prensa sensacionalista.

Lo que ella quería era una publicidad positiva que pudiera controlar, pero no había nada de positivo o controlable en Sasuke Uchiha

Pasaron junto a un bar circular donde una banda de rock versionaba, mecánicamente, canciones del grupo Nickelback. Ya no podía escapar, así que estampó una sonrisa en su cara. Había llegado la hora de que Sasuke supiera que sus días de incauta habían quedado atrás.

—Déjame adivinar… —dijo mientras paseaban entre las máquinas tragaperras—. Te diriges al dormitorio de la tercera esposa de un anciano jefe de la empresa. Ella te pagará por unos servicios extra.

—¿Quieres venir? Imagina cuánto nos soltaría por montárselo con los dos.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo todavía soy asquerosamente rica, así que no me veo obligada a venderme.

—¿A quién pretendes engañar? Te vi en Gente guapa. Tuviste que venderte para hacer ese fiasco.

Ella había intentado convencer a su padre de que aquella película era un error, pero él no quiso escucharla. El fracaso estaba empezando a pegarse a ella como un perfume barato.

—Deberías demandar al encargado del vestuario de esa película. —Sasuke le guiñó el ojo a una guapa crupier asiática de blackjack—. Habría sido mejor que realizaran tomas de tus piernas en lugar de tus pechos.

—Ya que estás resaltando mis defectos, no te olvides de mis ojos saltones, mi boca de buzón y…

—Tus ojos no son saltones. Y la boca de buzón de Julia Roberts no se puede decir que le haya perjudicado.

Pero Sakura no era Julia Roberts.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo. Ella era alta, pero él la sobrepasaba en media cabeza.

—Por cierto, esta noche estás muy guapa. Casi no se nota lo esquelética que estás. Temari debe de seguir siendo tu estilista.

—Así es.

Aunque aquel vestido recto con cuello de pico y estampado con salpicaduras blancas y negras al estilo del pintor Jackson Pollock lo había elegido ella misma. El vestido caía recto desde los hombros y un cinturón de piel negro a la altura de las caderas le daba un aire a los años veinte. Sakura se había peinado con mechones marcados y escalados alrededor de la cara y se había puesto dos pulseras anchas de aro.

Sasuke le dio un repaso con la mirada a una rubia de piernas largas que lo observaba sin recato.

—Entonces dime… ¿la cacería sigue en activo o ya has encontrado a un tío lo bastante estúpido como para casarse contigo?

—He encontrado docenas de tíos. Por suerte, recuperé el juicio a tiempo. Es increíble lo que una pequeña terapia de electroshock puede hacer por ti. Deberías probarlo.

Sasuke le pasó la mano por los omóplatos.

—Debo reconocer una cosa, Scoot. Sigues siendo única meciéndote en situaciones embarazosas. Tropezarme con tu tierna escena con el dobe ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses.

—Lo cual demuestra lo triste y limitada que es tu pobre vida.

Habían llegado al abarrotado vestíbulo. El llamativo y alegre techo de flores de vidrio diseñado por Dale Chihuly no combinaba bien con el resto de la decoración, pero, aun así, era bonito. La gente enseguida empezó a murmurar y clavó los ojos en ellos. Sakura esbozó su mejor sonrisa. Una mujer levantó su móvil para sacarles una fotografía. Estupendo. Aquello era estupendo.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Sasuke la cogió del brazo y la condujo a través de la multitud. Lo siguiente que ella supo es que estaban en un ascensor que olía al perfume con aroma a nardo de Jo Malone. Él introdujo una tarjeta en una rendija del panel de mandos y pulsó el botón de una planta. Las imágenes de ambos se reflejaban en las paredes de espejo. Skip y Scooter ya crecidos. Durante una décima de segundo, Sakura se preguntó quién estaba cuidando de los gemelos mientras mamá y papá habían salido a pasar la noche fuera.

El ascensor empezó a moverse. Sakura alargó el brazo más allá de Sasuke y pulsó el botón de la planta 30.

—Ni siquiera son las once —declaró él—. Divirtámonos un poco antes de ir a dormir.

—Buena idea, iré a buscar mi pistola de descarga eléctrica.

—Tú, tan arisca como siempre. El envoltorio es resplandeciente, Sakura, pero no hay ningún regalo en el interior. Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que ni siquiera dejaste que Sai el Perdedor te viera nunca desnuda.

Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—¿Se suponía que tenía que desnudarme? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Sasuke apoyó el hombro contra la pared del ascensor, cruzó los tobillos y le lanzó su experta mirada de seductor.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Me gustaría haber follado con Karin cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esa mujer es puro sexo.

Su comentario debería haberla destrozado, pero se trataba de Sasuke, así que sus instintos de pelea se impusieron.

—Tú nunca tuviste una oportunidad con Santa Karin. Ella elige a sus parejas de la lista de actores más cotizados y la última película de Sai obtuvo unos beneficios brutos de ochenta y siete millones.

—¡Afortunado bastardo! Pero es un actor de mierda.

—¡A diferencia de ti y tu increíble récord de taquilla! Aunque tengo que admitir que… tienes buen aspecto. —Dio unas palmaditas a su bolso—. No dejes que me vaya sin darme el nombre de tu fabuloso cirujano plástico.

Sasuke descruzó los tobillos.

—Karin me telefoneó hace unos años, pero yo estaba tan colocado que no le devolví la llamada. Ésa es la verdadera forma en que las drogas te joden el cerebro, pero nadie advierte a los jóvenes sobre esa mierda.

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta 28. Sasuke cogió a Sakura por el codo.

—Hora de divertirse. Vamos.

—No vamos.

Él la arrastró fuera del ascensor.

—Vamos, me estoy aburriendo.

—No es mi problema.

Sakura intentó clavar los tacones en la gruesa alfombra que se extendía a lo largo del amplio pasillo, pero Sasuke a agarró con más fuerza.

—Debes de haber olvidado lo que por casualidad oí en la casa de Naruto, si no, te habrías dado cuenta de que, básicamente, eres mi esclava.

Él había jugado demasiadas veces al ratón y al gato con ella para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de adónde llevaba aquello, y no le gustaba.

Sasuke tiró de ella y doblaron un recodo del pasillo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánta pasta conseguiría si vendiera la historia de la triste y desesperada Sakura Haruno suplicándole a un hombre que se casara con ella?

—Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de hacer algo así.

Aunque lo cierto es que sí lo era.

—Supongo que dependerá de lo buena esclava que seas. Espero que lleves puesta una ropa interior sexy, porque tengo ganas de ver un striptease.

—Te haré el favor de realizar algunas llamadas. Hay muchas chicas desesperadas en Las Vegas.

Sasuke llamó a una puerta con los nudillos.

—Sólo lo reconoceré ante ti, Scoot, pero estoy bastante borracho por todos los martinis que he tenido que beber y, como quiero estar sobrio para tu striptease, durante el resto de la noche sólo beberé tónica.

No parecía borracho pero, por experiencia, ella sabía que Sasuke podía consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol sin arrastrar una sola sílaba. Probablemente le estaba tomando el pelo con lo del striptease, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera tramado algo igual de malévolo para sacar provecho de su chantaje. Sakura podía tener en sus manos un gran problema y tenía que averiguar cómo solucionarlo lo más rápido posible.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke la empujó al interior de una espaciosa suite toda de mármol, tonos dorados y flores naturales, y en la que había varias mujeres muy guapas y muy jóvenes apenas superadas en número por algunos hombres. A juzgar por su estatura, la mayoría de ellos debían de ser jugadores de baloncesto, salvo un par de aspecto baboso que, vestidos con trajes caros y relojes de lujo, estaban en un rincón con expresión ansiosa.

—¡Es Scooter! —Uno de los jugadores de baloncesto se levantó y sonrió ampliamente mostrando un par de dientes de oro—. ¡Maldita sea, chica, qué guapa estás! Ven a tomar una copa con nosotros.

—Tu amantísimo público. —Sasuke describió un arco con la mano y, a continuación, se dirigió al bar de la suite, que era donde estaban sentadas las mujeres.

Como Sakura sólo tenía una habitación de hotel vacía esperándola y allí había un montón de mujeres que mantendrían ocupado a Sasuke, decidió que podía quedarse un rato tranquilamente. Además, de ningún modo permitiría que Sasuke la viera salir huyendo. Pronto se enteró de que la mayoría de los hombres de la habitación eran jugadores de los Knicks. El que la había reconocido resultó ser un memo, pero uno de sus compañeros de equipo era encantador. Kerry Cleveland llevaba unas rastas muy sexys, tenía unas pestañas negras y largas y un entusiasmo contagioso. A mitad de su primer martini, Sakura empezó a divertirse. No tenía que preocuparse por cámaras que la fotografiaran y Sasuke estaba demasiado entretenido con las jovencitas que lo rodeaban como para molestarla.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, el grupo se trasladó a una sala de juego privada, donde Kerry le enseñó a jugar a los dados. Por primera vez en meses se estaba divirtiendo. Acababa de realizar una apuesta cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado.

—¿Eres consciente de que esas fichas son de quinientos dólares?

—Sí, y no me importa. Eres un neurótico.

—Yo no creo que seas un neurótico, Sasuke.

Una pelirroja de aspecto explosivo y voz de fumadora intentó rodearlo con los brazos, pero Sasuke se desembarazó de ella y anunció que él también iba a jugar.

Cuando a Sakura le llegó el turno de tirar los dados, Sasuke colocó sus fichas en la Línea de No Pase. Sakura lanzó los dados. Obtuvo una puntuación ganadora de seis y cinco y se oyó una ovación. Sólo Sasuke había apostado en contra de ella.

—Lástima —murmuró Sakura—. Sé que andas justo de dinero, pero he oído decir que los hombres que se prostituyen pueden ganar una fortuna… si consiguen los clientes adecuados.

—Tú siempre preocupándote por mí.

—Para eso están los amigos.

La pelirroja seguía intentando captar la atención de Sasuke y él seguía ignorándola. Al final, ella desapareció, pero regresó enseguida con dos martinis.

Puso uno en la mano de Sasuke y, cuando se estaba llevando el otro a los labios, él se lo quitó y se lo tendió a Sakura.

—Quizás esto te suelte un poco.

La pelirroja parecía tan deshecha por su rechazo que, si no hubiera sido tan pesada, Sakura la habría compadecido. Sasuke lanzó los dados y sacó un siete. De momento, ni ganaba ni perdía dinero, mientras que Sakura iba perdiendo unos miles de dólares, pero a ella no le importaba. Aquello era divertido. Bebió un sorbo de martini y animó a Kerry cuando le llegó el turno de jugar.

El tiempo pasó y el mundo empezó a girar en un calidoscopio de colores. Los dados chocaban contra el borde de la mesa. La raqueta barría el fieltro verde. Las fichas entrechocaban. De repente, todo era hermoso, incluso Sasuke Uchiha. Hubo un tiempo en el que juntos crearon magia en la pequeña pantalla. Eso tenía que contar para algo. Sakura apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Ya no te odio.

Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y su voz sonó tan feliz como ella se sentía.

—Yo tampoco te odio.

Transcurrió otro hermoso minuto y, entonces, sin razón aparente, Sasuke se separó de ella y se alejó. Sakura quiso protestar, pero se sentía demasiado bien para hacerlo.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Sasuke se acercaba a la pelirroja. Parecía enfadado.

¿Cómo podía estar de mal humor en una noche tan hermosa como aquella?

Los dados rodaron una y otra vez. Sasuke volvió a aparecer al lado de Sakura.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Eso era lo último que ella recordaba. Hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando cometió el error de despertarse.

* * *

Hola gente!

Disculpen por la demora, pero entre los ajetreos de fin de año, de la entrega de resultados para poder ingresar a universidades y las matrículas, lo último que he tenido a sido tiempo.

Bueno, como pueden notar, este capítulo es el último de la introducción real, de aquí en adelante comienza, lo verdadera y realmente divertido!

Supongo que imagina lo que sucedió luego de una buena noche en La Vegas, la Ciudad del Pecado!

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura desearán no haber ido, o por lo menos, al principio!

Pero bueno, supongo que adelanto demasiado. Espero le haya gustado el capitulo, aunque quedó bastante corto... pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos!

Un saludo a todo y un feliz año nuevo atrasadísimo!

Especiales gracias a esas personitas lindas que me dejan reviews os adoro chicas! Me dan ánimos a seguir la historia!

Y a los que leen y no dejan reviews, bueno, espero que les llegue a gustar lo suficiente para que en algun momento dejen alguno, jiji xdddd

Bueno, ahora si, e despido!

Los adoro chicos!

Nos leemos,

_**Mapiushka~**_


	4. La ciudad del pecado, parte II

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que lo hace al maestro Masashi Kishimoto, asi como tampoco la trama original de la historia que pertenece a Sussan Pilliphs

**Nota: en este capítulo, durante el recuerdo de Sakura hay lemmon, así que si no les gusta pueden saltarlo, pero el recuerdo en si es importante para la trama de la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**"La ciudad del pecado (parte** II)"

Sakura soltó un gemido. La cabeza le martilleaba, la boca le sabía a ácido de batería y, en lugar de estómago, tenía una fosa séptica. Cuando flexionó las rodillas, su trasero rozó el costado de Alguien. Su piel era cálida y…

«¡Nooooooo!»

Abrió de golpe el ojo que no tenía hundido en la almohada.

Un cruel rayo de luz se filtraba entre las cortinas e iluminaba su sujetador blanco de encaje, que estaba sobre la alfombra de su suite del Bellagio. Uno de los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos la noche anterior sobresalía por debajo de unos vaqueros de hombre.

«¡Por favor, por favor, que pertenezcan al adorable jugador de baloncesto!»

Hundió la cara en la almohada. ¿Y si no eran de él? ¿Y si pertenecían a…?

No, no podía ser. Ella y el jugador de baloncesto… Kerry, se llamaba Kerry…

Habían coqueteado como locos en la mesa de los dados. Coquetear había sido fantástico. ¿Qué importaba que fuera más joven que ella?

Muy bien, estaba desnuda y se encontraba en una situación embarazosa, pero ahora Sai ya no era el último hombre con el que se había acostado y eso era una señal de progreso, ¿no? El estómago le crujió de forma desagradable. Volvió a abrir un ojo. Ya había experimentado alguna que otra resaca, pero nada parecido a aquello. Nada que le hubiera borrado la memoria por completo.

Un muslo le rozó el trasero. Parecía sumamente musculoso. Sin duda se trataba del muslo de un deportista. Sin embargo, por mucho que se concentrara, lo último que recordaba era que Sasuke la había arrastrado fuera de la sala de juegos.

Kerry debió de seguirla. Sí, estaba segura de acordarse de que él la había separado de Sasuke. Habían subido juntos a su suite y habían charlado hasta el amanecer. Él le había hecho reír y le había dicho que tenía más fortaleza que cualquier otra mujer que conociera. Y que era inteligente, que tenía talento y que era mucho más guapa de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía. También le dijo que Sai había quedado como un idiota separándose de una mujer como ella. Empezaron a hablar de tener hijos comunes, preciosos bebés birraciales, no como el futuro y paliducho bebé de Sai. Acordaron vender las fotografías de su precioso bebé al mejor postor y donar los ingresos a la beneficencia. Ese acto resultaría especialmente conmovedor después de que el sitio de Internet Drudge Report informara de que Karin había utilizado todo el dinero supuestamente recaudado para beneficencia en comprarse un yate. Entonces Sakura ganaría un Oscar y Kerry la Super Bowl.

De acuerdo, se había equivocado de deporte, pero la cabeza le daba martillazos, tenía el estómago revuelto y una rodilla dura intentaba meterse entre sus nalgas.

Tenía que dejar de torturarse, pero eso implicaría darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que viera. Necesitaba agua. Y Tylenol. Un frasco entero.

Entonces empezó a darse cuenta de que el alcohol no producía en las persona una amnesia total. Aquélla no era una resaca normal. La habían drogado. Y sólo conocía a una persona que fuera tan corrupta como para drogar a una mujer.

Le clavó el codo en el pecho con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir.

Él soltó una exclamación de dolor y se dio la vuelta llevándose toda la sábana con él.

Sakura hundió la cara en la almohada. Al cabo de unos segundos, él se levantó haciendo que la parte del colchón de la pelirosa se hundiera más. Sakura oyó el sonido apagado de sus pasos camino del lavabo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, buscó a tientas la sábana y se sentó. La habitación se ladeó y el estómago se le revolvió. La Muchacha se envolvió en la sábana, se puso de pie tambaleándose y fue al otro lavabo haciendo eses. Una vez allí, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y agachó la cabeza.

¿Qué haría Scooter si la hubieran drogado y se despertara desnuda en la cama con un desconocido? O no desconocido. Scooter no haría nada porque nunca le habría ocurrido algo tan espantoso. Resultaba fácil ser animosa y optimista cuando tenías a todo un equipo de guionistas, con dedicación exclusiva, protegiéndote de la mierda que la vida real te lanzaba a la cara.

Cuando bajó las manos, una imagen horrible la recibió en el espejo, como la Courtney Love de los comienzos. La maraña de su pelo rosa no ocultaba el roce que una barba le había dejado en el cuello. Unos grumos de maquillaje seco emborronaban sus ojos verdes como el barro que rodea un estanque lleno de algas. Su ancha boca se curvaba hacia abajo en las comisuras y su cutis era del color del yogur pasado. Se obligó a beber un vaso de agua. Todos sus artículos de tocador estaban en el otro lavabo, así que se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca con elixir bucal del hotel.

Aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, así que se apartó el pelo de la cara y se sentó en el bordillo de mármol de la bañera.

Quería telefonear a alguien, pero no podía traspasarle a Tenten semejante carga en aquellos momentos, no podía contactar con Matsuri y no estaba dispuesta a confesarle su pecado a Temari, pues su amiga se sentiría decepcionada. Por Dios, una antigua groupie de grupos de rock and roll se había convertido en su guía moral. Y en cuanto a su padre… ni hablar.

Se levantó y ajustó la sábana debajo de sus brazos. El dormitorio estaba vacío, pero su esperanza de que él se hubiera marchado se desvaneció cuando vio que su ropa seguía en el suelo. Se dirigió a la salita arrastrando los pies por la moqueta.

Él estaba frente a los ventanales, de espaldas a ella. Era alto, pero no tanto como los jugadores de la NBA. Era su peor pesadilla.

—No digas nada hasta que nos hayan traído el café —dijo él sin darse la vuelta—. Lo digo en serio, Sakura. Ahora mismo no puedo encararme a ti. A menos que tengas un cigarrillo.

La rabia de Sakura se disparó. Cogió un cojín del sofá y lo lanzó a la cabeza de pelo azabache y enmarañado de Sasuke Uchiha

—¡Me drogaste!

Él se inclinó y el cojín dio contra la ventana.

Ella intentó abalanzarse sobre él, que se volvió hacia ella, pero Sakura tropezó con la sábana y ésta resbaló hasta su cintura.

—Aparta ese par de mi vista —pidió él—. Ya nos han causado bastantes problemas.

En esta ocasión, Sakura tuvo mejor suerte lanzándole uno de sus zapatos.

—¡Ay! —Sasuke se frotó el pecho y tuvo el valor de enfadarse—. ¡Yo no te drogué! Créeme, si quisiera drogar a una mujer, no serías tú.

Sakura volvió a subir la sábana hasta sus axilas y miró alrededor buscando alguna otra cosa para lanzarle a Sasuke.

—Me estás mintiendo. Estaba drogada.

—Tienes razón, estabas drogada. Los dos lo estábamos. Pero no fui yo, sino Asago... Anako... Hanako... Ana-algo.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A la pelirroja de la fiesta de ayer por la noche. ¿Recuerdas las bebidas que trajo? Yo cogí una y te di la otra, la que había preparado para ella misma.

—¿Por qué habría de querer drogarse?

—¡Porque le gusta la sensación que le produce!

Sakura tuvo el presentimiento de que, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba diciendo la verdad. Entonces se acordó de que él se había enfrentado a aquella mujer y que parecía muy enfadado. Levantó el trozo de sábana que arrastraba por el suelo y se dirigió a él dando traspiés.

—¿Sabías que los martinis contenían droga? ¿Lo sabías y no impediste que me lo tomara?

—No lo sabía. No hasta que terminé el mío, te miré y vi que no me repelías del todo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y una voz anunció «servicio de habitaciones».

—Métete en el dormitorio —siseó ella—. ¡Y dame esa bata! La prensa del corazón tiene informantes por todas partes. ¡Deprisa!

—Si vuelves a darme otra orden…

—¡Por favor, date prisa, baka!

—Me gustabas más cuando estabas borracha.

Sasuke se quitó la bata, la colgó del brazo de Sakura y desapareció. Ella lanzó la sábana detrás del sofá y se anudó el cinturón de la bata camino de la puerta.

El camarero entró el carrito de la comida y dejó los platos en la mesa, que estaba debajo de una lámpara de araña de tonos dorados. Sakura oyó que la ducha se encendía. Se correría la voz de que no había pasado la noche sola. Por suerte, nadie sabía con quién, lo que actuaría a su favor.

El camarero por fin se fue. Sakura se sirvió un café de inmediato, se acercó a los ventanales e intentó recobrar el autodominio. Abajo, los turistas se habían congregado para ver el espectáculo de la fuente del Bellagio.

¿Qué había ocurrido en el dormitorio durante la noche? No se acordaba de nada.

Aunque, la primera vez…

.

.

.

.

.

El día en que Sasuke y ella se conocieron, Sakura tenía quince años y él diecisiete. Su atractivo la había dejado muda, pero él la desdeñó con un gruñido de aburrimiento y un único parpadeo de sus engreídos ojos negros. Como es lógico, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Las advertencias de su padre en contra de Sasuke no hicieron más que

intensificar su enamoramiento. Sasuke era arrogante, malhumorado, indisciplinado y guapísimo. Pura miel para una romántica de quince años. Sin embargo, durante las dos primeras temporadas, él la ignoró, salvo cuando estaban rodando. Sakura podía estar en la portada de una docena de revistas para adolescentes, pero no dejaba de ser una niña flacucha de ojos saltones, mejillas coloradas y boca de buzón. Tenía la cara siempre llena de granos por el maquillaje que se veía obligada a ponerse y su se pelo naranja y rizado del personaje de Annie la hacía parecer todavía más niña. Salir con unos cuantos actores adolescentes y guapos no aumentó su autoconfianza, pues su padre había amañado las citas por razones publicitarias. El resto del tiempo Kakashi Haruno la tenía atada y bien atada, a salvo de los vicios de Hollywood.

El atractivo aspecto de Sasuke, sus modales engreídos y su actitud de chico duro encendían todas sus fantasías. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie tan salvaje, tan poco necesitado de agradar. Sakura se reía escandalosamente para llamar su atención, le compraba regalos: un CD nuevo que tenía que escuchar, bombones que eran los mejores del mundo, camisetas divertidas que él nunca se ponía; memorizaba chistes para contárselos, se mostraba conforme con todas sus opiniones, y hacía todo lo que podía para gustarle, pero, a menos que las cámaras estuvieran rodando, bien podría haber sido invisible.

El contraste entre la dura infancia de Sasuke y el papel de niño pijo y digno que representaba le fascinaba. Sakura conoció la historia de Sasuke gracias a sus amigos de la infancia, unos chicos bulliciosos e imbéciles que merodeaban por el plató.

Sasuke creció en el South Side de Chicago. Desde los siete años, cuando su madre murió de una sobredosis, había tenido que cuidar de sí mismo. Su irresponsable padre, un pintor ocasional de brocha gorda que confiaba en sus amigas para que le pagaran las cervezas, murió cuando Sasuke tenía quince años. Abandonó los estudios poco después y empezó a buscarse chanchullos. Un día, un adinerado divorciado de unos cuarenta años que trabajaba como voluntario social, llamado Orochimaru si mal no recordaba, lo vio y decidió acogerlo, quizás incluso en su cama, pero Sakura nunca estuvo segura de ese extremo. Aquel hombre pulió sus afiladas aristas y lo convenció para que trabajara de modelo. Cuando una afamada tienda de ropa para hombres de Chicago lo contrató para una campaña publicitaria, Sasuke dejó plantado a su benefactor. Después, asistió a clases de interpretación y, al final, consiguió un par de papeles en una compañía local de teatro, lo que lo llevó a la audición para interpretar el personaje de Skip.

Empezó la cuarta temporada de la serie. Sakura se prometió a sí misma que conseguiría que él dejara de verla como una molestia y reparara en que se había convertido en una atractiva mujer de dieciocho años. En julio empezaron a grabar exteriores en Chicago. Uno de los desastrosos amigos de Sasuke mencionó que éste había alquilado un yate para celebrar una fiesta el sábado por la noche en el lago Michigan. Como el padre de Sakura se iba a Nueva York aquel fin de semana, ella decidió invitarse a la celebración.

Se vistió con esmero para la ocasión: un vestido con diseño de piel de leopardo y la espalda descubierta y sandalias de plataforma. Cuando subió al yate vio que la mayoría de las mujeres iban vestidas con pantalones cortos y la parte alta del bikini.

R. Kelly sonaba a todo volumen por los altavoces de cubierta. Todas las mujeres eran veinteañeras, el cabello resplandeciente, largas piernas y cuerpos sexys, pero Sakura tenía la fama y, mientras la embarcación se alejaba del muelle, ellas se separaron de los colegas de Sasuke para hablar con ella.

—¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo para mi sobrina?

—¿Asistes a clases de interpretación y esas cosas?

—¡Qué suerte tienes de trabajar con Sasuke! ¡Es el tío que está más bueno del mundo!

Sakura sonrió y firmó autógrafos sin dejar de buscar a Sasuke con el rabillo del ojo.

Al final, él salió de la cabina. Vestía unos pantalones cortos arrugados y un polo de tono tostado. Llevaba a una mujer de cada brazo y una copa en la mano, y un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios. Sakura lo quería tanto que verlo le dolió.

Apareció la luna y la fiesta se desmadró. Era exactamente el tipo de fiesta del que su padre siempre la había mantenido alejada. Una de las mujeres se quitó el sostén del bikini. Los hombres silbaron. Otras dos mujeres empezaron a besarse. A Sakura no le habría importado que se besaran si fueran lesbianas, pero no lo eran, y la idea de que dos mujeres se besuquearan sólo para ofrecer un espectáculo a los hombres le desagradó. Cuando empezaron a acariciarse los pechos la una a la otra, Sakura se dirigió al salón del yate, donde media docena de invitados merodeaban por el bar o estaban repantigados en un sofá semicircular de piel blanca.

El conducto del aire acondicionado envió una ráfaga de aire frío a los tobillos de Sakura. ¡Había puesto tantas esperanzas en aquella noche!, pero Sasuke ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Los silbidos de la cubierta arreciaban. Ella no pertenecía a aquel ambiente. No pertenecía a ningún lugar que no fuera hacer muecas delante de una cámara.

Se abrió la puerta y Sasuke bajó los escalones con toda tranquilidad, solo. La esperanza de que la hubiera seguido hasta allí creció cuando él se sentó en una silla de diseño no lejos de ella y la miró de arriba abajo. La combinación de su corte de pelo pijo a lo Skip, su barba oscura de varios días y un tatuaje nuevo que rodeaba su delgado bíceps justo por debajo de la manga de su polo la conmovió. Sasuke deslizó una pierna por encima del reposabrazos de la silla y bebió de su copa sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura intentó pensar en algo inteligente que decir.

—Una fiesta estupenda.

Él le lanzó su habitual mirada de aburrimiento, encendió otro cigarrillo y la miró con los ojos entornados a través del humo.

—Tú no estabas invitada.

—De todos modos, he venido.

—Lo que significa que papá está fuera de la ciudad.

—Yo no hago todo lo que mi padre me dice.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí.

Sakura se encogió de hombros e intentó parecer enrollada. Sasuke dejó caer la ceniza en la alfombra. Ella no sabía qué había hecho para desagradarle, salvo que le pagaran mejor, pero eso no era culpa suya.

Sasuke señaló hacia la cubierta del yate con su copa.

—¿La fiesta se está desmadrando demasiado para ti?

Ella quiso decirle que ver a unas mujeres degradándose le deprimía, pero él ya creía que era una mojigata sin necesidad de que expresara esa opinión.

—En absoluto.

—No te creo.

—Tú no me conoces. Sólo crees que me conoces.

Intentó que su voz resultara misteriosa, y quizá funcionó, porque Sasuke deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo de una forma que le hizo sentir que por fin la estaba viendo de verdad.

Sus tirabuzones anaranjados se habían encrespado a causa de la humedad, pero su maquillaje estaba en buen estado. Se había puesto sombra color bronce en los ojos y pintalabios neutro para disimular el tamaño de su boca. El vestido sin espalda de piel de leopardo no era para nada del estilo de Scooter Brown y Sakura había acentuado sus diferencias con el personaje introduciendo unas almohadillas de relleno en el sujetador, pero cuando Sasuke fijó la mirada en sus pechos, ella tuvo la sensación de que él sabía que eran falsos.

Él dejó escapar entre los labios un fino hilo de humo.

—Apuesto a que todavía eres virgen.

Sakura miró hacia el techo.

—Tengo dieciocho años. Hace ya un par de años que no soy virgen. —Su

corazón empezó a latir con fuerza a causa de la mentira.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Él era bastante mayor que yo. Si te dijera su nombre, sabrías quién es, pero no te lo diré.

—Mientes.

—Tenía una especie de trauma con las mujeres que tienen poder. Por eso, a la larga, tuve que romper con él. —Le encantaba parecer una mujer de mundo, pero la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke no resultaba muy reconfortante.

—Tu padre jamás permitiría que se te acercara un hombre mayor. Nunca te pierde de vista.

—Esta noche estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Sasuke vació su copa, aplastó el cigarrillo y se levantó—.Entonces, vamos.

Ella lo miró mientras su confianza la abandonaba.

—¿Adónde?

Él sacudió la cabeza en dirección a una puerta que tenía un ancla encastada en la madera.

—Ahí dentro.

Ella lo miró con vacilación.

—Yo no…

—Entonces olvídalo. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y empezó a darse la vuelta.

—¡No! Iré.

Y fue. Así, sin más. Sin pedirle nada lo siguió al interior del camarote.

Una pareja medio desnuda estaba tumbada en el camastro doble. Levantaron la

cabeza para ver quién entraba sin llamar.

—Fuera —dijo el Uchiha

Ellos se levantaron sin rechistar.

Sakura debería haberse ido con ellos, pero se quedó allí de pie, con su vestido de leopardo, sus sandalias de plataforma y sus tirabuzones color zanahoria.

Contempló cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. No le preguntó a Sasuke por qué sentía aquel repentino interés por ella. No se preguntó a sí misma hasta qué punto se valoraba para plegarse a sus deseos de aquella forma. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie y dejó que él la presionara contra la puerta.

Sasuke apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura. Deslizó los pulgares entre su pelo y se le engancharon en un tirabuzón. Georgie hizo una mueca de dolor. Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó con la boca abierta. Sabía a humo y alcohol.

Ella le devolvió el beso con todo su ser. La barba incipiente le escoció en la mejilla.

Los dientes de Sakura chocaron contra los suyos. Eso era lo que Sakura quería, que él la viera como una mujer en lugar de una niña que tuviera que rescatar de aprietos de guión.

Sasuke cogió el borde inferior de su vestido y tiró hacia arriba. Sakura llevaba puestas unas braguitas finas y la cremallera de los vaqueros de él le arañó el estómago. Sasuke iba demasiado deprisa y ella quería pedirle que fuera más despacio.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, lo habría apartado de un empujón y le habría pedido que la acompañara a casa. Pero aquél era Sasuke Uchiha y su casa estaba a medio continente de distancia, así que le permitió deslizar los dedos en el interior de sus bragas y tocarla a su gusto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke le había quitado las bragas y la había llevado hasta el camastro.

—Túmbate —dijo él.

Ella se sentó en el borde del camastro. Notó la vibración de los motores y se dijo que aquello era lo que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sasuke sacó un preservativo del bolsillo del pantalón. Iba a suceder de verdad.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, la piel de Sakura estaba perlada de sudor por el nerviosismo que la embargaba. Vio que Sasuke se quitaba los vaqueros e intentó no mirar su miembro, pero estaba completamente erecto y no pudo apartar la mirada. Él se quitó el polo revelando un torso huesudo. Mientras se ponía el condón, Sakura contempló el techo del camarote.

El camastro era alto y a Sasuke no le costó deslizar las caderas de Sakura hasta el borde. Ella se apoyó en los codos y la falda de su vestido quedó arrugada debajo de su cintura. Sasuke colocó las manos debajo de sus rodillas, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Él la miró con resuelta avidez. Ella estaba abierta e indefensa.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Sasuke deslizó las manos por la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta sus caderas y las inclinó hacia arriba. Sakura notó cómo su propio peso quedaba cargado sobre sus codos. La incómoda posición hizo que le doliera el cuello. Sintió el olor a látex de la goma y el olor que despedía Sasuke: a cerveza, tabaco y un toque del perfume de otra mujer. Él le hincó los dedos en el trasero y la penetró. A ella le dolió y gesticuló.

En ese momento el yate dio un bandazo empujando el miembro de Sasuke más adentro de Sakura. Cuando empezó a embestirla, la chica se dio golpes en la cabeza contra el tabique del camarote. Torció la cabeza a un lado, pero no le sirvió de nada. Sasuke la penetró hasta el fondo. Una y otra vez. Ella contempló los pómulos perfectamente simétricos de su pálida cara y las sombras diamantinas que se recortaban en sus mejillas. Al final, Sasuke empezó a experimentar sacudidas.

Los codos de Georgie cedieron y se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke sacó su miembro y dejó caer sus piernas. Estaban tan agarrotadas, que a Sakura le costó juntarlas. Él entró en el diminuto lavabo del camarote. Ella se bajó el vestido y se dijo que aquello todavía podía acabar bien. Ahora él tendría que verla de otra manera. Hablarían. Pasarían tiempo juntos.

Se mordió el labio y consiguió sostenerse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Sasuke salió del lavabo y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Hasta luego —dijo.

Y la puerta del camarote se cerró tras él.

Entonces todas las fantasías que Sakura había albergado se derrumbaron y por fin lo vio tal como era: un bruto egoísta, imbécil y egocéntrico. Y también se vio a sí misma: una mujer necesitada y estúpida. La vergüenza hizo que cayera de rodillas y el autodesprecio la laceró. No sabía nada de las personas ni de la vida. Lo único que sabía era hacer muecas estúpidas delante de una cámara.

Quería venganza. Quería apuñalarlo. Torturarlo, matarlo y hacerle daño como él se lo había hecho a ella. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que estaba enamorada de él?

La siguiente temporada fue horrible. Salvo cuando estaban rodando, Sakura se comportó como si Sasuke fuera invisible. Irónicamente, la desagradable tensión que ella experimentaba provocó que hubiera entre ellos una potente química en la pantalla y los índices de audiencia subieron. Sakura intentaba estar siempre rodeada de sus amigos de reparto, del equipo o estudiando en el camerino, cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlo a él o a los impresentables amigos de su infancia que merodeaban por el plató. El odio que experimentaba se cristalizó en una sólida armadura de protección.

Una temporada siguió a la otra y, cuando llevaban seis años en el aire, los excesos de Sasuke empezaron a hacer mella en los índices de audiencia. Fiestas con ríos de alcohol, conducción temeraria, rumores de drogadicción… Las fans del bueno de Skip Scofield no estaban contentas, pero Sasuke ignoró las advertencias de los productores. Cuando la cinta de sexo salió a la luz, al final de la octava temporada, todo se vino abajo.

Para ser una cinta de sexo, era bastante discreta, pero no tanto como para ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La prensa se volvió loca. Ningún tipo de información manipulada pudo reparar los daños. Los mandamases decidieron que ya tenían bastante de los escándalos de Sasuke Uchiha. Skip y Scooter se cancelaba.

.

.

.

.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó él ahora, de vuelta en la sala de la suite.

Sakura dio un brinco. Tardó unos instantes en reconciliar la imagen del idiota joven y obsesionado con el sexo con el idiota adulto y saludable que se

dirigía hacia ella. Llevaba puesto un albornoz del hotel y tenía el pelo húmedo de la

ducha. Por encima de todo, Sakura quería vengar a su yo de dieciocho años.

La expresión de Sasuke fue extrañamente sombría mientras se ceñía el cinturón del albornoz. El reloj marcó las dos, lo que significaba que ya había transcurrido la mitad de aquel asqueroso día.

—Por casualidad no habrás visto un condón en la papelera.

Sakura se salpicó la mano con el café caliente y su corazón se detuvo. Corrió al dormitorio y rebuscó con urgencia en la papelera, pero allí sólo estaban sus bragas.

Volvió al salón. Sasuke levantó la taza de café en dirección a ella.

—Confío en que te habrás hecho pruebas desde la última vez que te acostaste con el cerdo de tu ex marido.

—¿Yo? —Deseó tirarle otro zapato, pero no encontró ninguno—. Tú follas con cualquier cosa que camine. Prostitutas, strippers, ¡chulos de piscina!

«Vírgenes de dieciocho años con fantasías equivocadas.»

—¡Yo no he follado con un chulo de piscina en toda mi vida!

Sasuke era notoriamente heterosexual, pero teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza hedonista, Sakura estaba convencida de que si no lo había hecho, era sólo por despiste.

Él emprendió la contraofensiva.

—Yo siempre he mantenido mi maquinaria en perfecto funcionamiento y estoy más limpio que una patena. Claro que yo nunca me he acostado con Sai el Perdedor ni con ninguno de esos peleles por los que lo hayas reemplazado.

Ella no podía creérselo.

—¿Así que la golfa soy yo? ¡Tú no has dormido sólo desde que tenías catorce años, ¿verdad?!

—Y yo apuesto a que tú sigues haciéndolo. Treinta y un años. ¿Ya has ido al psiquiatra?

Debido a la sobreprotección de su padre, ella solo se había acostado con cuatro hombres, pero como Sasuke había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, su primer amante y, por lo visto, también el último, lo de aquella noche no influía en el conteo global.

—Yo sólo he tenido diez amantes, así que tú te quedas con el trofeo de la golfería. Y también estoy limpia como una patena. Y ahora, lárgate de aquí. Esto nunca ha ocurrido.

Pero el carrito de la comida había llamado la atención de Sasuke.

—Se han olvidado los bloody-marys. ¡Mierda! —Empezó a destapar las bandejas—. Ayer por la noche fuiste una auténtica descarriada. Tus garras en mi espalda, tus rugidos en mi oído… —Al sentarse, el albornoz se abrió mostrando un musculoso muslo—. Vaya cosas me pediste que te hiciera… —Pinchó un trozo de mango con un tenedor—. Hasta yo me sentí abochornado.

—No te acuerdas de nada.

—No mucho.

Ella quería pedirle que le contara exactamente lo que recordaba. Conociéndolo, podía haberla violado, pero, de algún modo, eso no le parecía tan horrible como haberse entregado voluntariamente a él. Se sintió mareada y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Me llamaste tu semental salvaje —continuó él—. De eso me acuerdo seguro.

—Pues yo estoy segura de que no te acuerdas de nada.

Tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido, pero ¿cómo podía conseguir que él se lo contara? Sasuke empezó a comer una tortilla y Sakura intentó estabilizar su estómago con un trozo de bollo. Él cogió el pimentero.

—Así que… estás tomando la pastilla, ¿no?

Ella dejó caer el bollo y se levantó de un brinco.

—¡Oh, Dios…!

Sasuke dejó de masticar.

—Sakura…

—Quizá no pasó nada. —La chica se llevó los dedos a los labios—. Quizás estábamos tan colocados que nos dormimos sin más.

Él se levantó de golpe.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—Todo saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien. —Sakura empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué probabilidades hay? No es posible que me haya quedado embarazada.

Los ojos de Sasuke adoptaron una expresión enloquecida.

—¡Podrías estarlo si no estás tomando la pastilla!

—Si… si lo estuviera… Bueno… yo… yo lo daría en adopción. Sé que resultará difícil encontrar a alguien tan desesperado como para adoptar a un bebé con lengua viperina y cola, pero creo que lo conseguiré.

Las mejillas de Sasuke recobraron el color. Volvió a sentarse y cogió la taza de café.

—Una representación estelar.

—Gracias.

Su réplica podía considerarse infantil, pero le levantó el ánimo y así pudo comer una fresa. Sin embargo, se imaginó el cálido peso del bebé que nunca tendría y no pudo seguir comiendo.

Él se sirvió otro café. El antagonismo que sentía hacia aquel hombre se clavó en el corazón de Sakura. Era la primera vez que experimentaba unos sentimientos tan intensos desde el colapso de su matrimonio.

Sasuke dejó su servilleta.

—Voy a vestirme. —Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia el cuello abierto de la bata de Sakura —. A menos que quieras…

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, es una lástima. Ahora nunca sabremos si lo hicimos bien juntos.

—Yo estuve fabulosa. Sin embargo, tú estuviste tan egocéntrico como siempre.

Una fugaz punzada de dolor le recordó a la jovencita del pasado.

—Lo dudo —respondió.

Y se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio. Sakura contempló las fresas intentando convencerse de que podía comer otra. Una maldición pronunciada en voz alta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sasuke regresó al salón como una exhalación. Llevaba la cremallera de los vaqueros bajada, la camisa de raya diplomática abierta y los puños sueltos. A Sakura le costó asociar sus musculosos pectorales con el cuerpo huesudo de su juventud.

Sasuke agitó un papel frente a la nariz de Sakura. Ella estaba acostumbrada a sus burlas y desprecios, pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca enfadado de verdad.

—He encontrado esto debajo de mi ropa —declaró Sasuke.

—¿Una amonestación de tu agente de la condicional?

—Sí, anda, disfruta mientras puedas.

Ella miró el papel, pero al principio no entendió.

—¿Por qué alguien dejaría su licencia de matrimonio aquí? Es… —La garganta se le cerró—. ¡No! Se trata de una broma, ¿no? Dime que es una de tus bromas de mal gusto.

—Ni siquiera yo tengo tan mal gusto.

La cara de él había adquirido un color ceniciento. Sakura se levantó de un brinco y le arrancó el documento de la mano.

—¿Nosotros nos…? —Apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra—: ¿Nos casamos?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Pero ¿por qué habríamos de casarnos? ¡Si yo te odio!

—Las copas que bebimos ayer por la noche debían de contener suficientes píldoras de la felicidad para que superáramos la repugnancia mutua.

Sakura estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

—No puede ser. Cambiaron la ley de Las Vegas. Lo leí en algún sitio. La oficina que emite las licencias de matrimonio cierra por las noches precisamente para que este tipo de cosas no sucedan.

Sasuke sonrió con desdén.

—Somos famosos. Por lo visto, encontramos a alguien dispuesto a quebrantar las normas por nosotros.

—Pero… quizá no sea legal. Quizá sea un… certificado falso.

—Pasa los dedos por el sello oficial del estado de Nevada y dime si tiene el tacto de un jodido sello falso.

El abultado relieve del sello rascó la yema de los dedos de Sakura, que se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Fue idea tuya, lo sé.

—¿Mía? ¡Eres tú la que está desesperada por encontrar un marido! —Entornó los ojos y sacudió el dedo índice frente a la cara de Sakura —. Me utilizaste.

—Voy a telefonear a mi abogado.

—Después de mí.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre el teléfono del hotel, pero las piernas de Sasuke eran más largas y él llegó primero. Sakura corrió hacia su bolso y sacó su móvil.

Sasuke pulsó las teclas.

—Será la anulación más fácil de la que se tenga noticia.

La palabra «noticia» envió un escalofrío a la espalda de Sakura.

—¡Espera!

Dejó caer el móvil, corrió hacia Sasuke y le arrancó el auricular de las manos.

—Pero ¿qué haces?

—Déjame pensar un minuto.

Sakura colgó.

—Ya pensarás más tarde.

Sasuke se dispuso a coger otra vez el teléfono, pero ella apoyó la mano en el auricular.

—El matrimonio… la anulación… serán del dominio público. —Sakura deslizó su mano libre por su pelo enmarañado—. Antes de veinticuatro horas, todo el mundo lo sabrá. Se producirá una avalancha de medios, con helicópteros, persecuciones de coches, etcétera.

—Tú ya estás acostumbrada a eso.

Sakura tenía las manos heladas y el estómago revuelto.

—No pienso pasar por otro escándalo. Sólo con que tropiece en la acera, se genera el rumor de que he intentado suicidarme. Imagina lo que dirán cuando se enteren de esto.

—No es mi problema. Tú te lo ganaste al casarte con el Perdedor.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo así?

—Él te dejó tirada. Qué más te da que lo llame así.

—¿Y tú por qué lo odias tanto?

—No lo odio por mí —declaró Sasuke con acento mordaz—. Lo odio por ti, puesto que no pareces capaz de hacerlo por ti misma. Ese tío es un hijo de papá. —

Sasuke se apartó del teléfono, recogió un zapato y se puso a buscar sus calcetines.

—Me voy a buscar a la bruja que nos drogó.

Sakura lo siguió hasta el dormitorio, pues no acababa de creerse que no fuera a telefonear a su abogado.

—No puedes salir hasta que se nos haya ocurrido una historia.

Él encontró los calcetines y se sentó en la cama para ponérselos.

—Yo tengo mi propia historia. —Se puso uno—. Tú eres una mujer patética y desesperada. Y yo me casé contigo por lástima y…

—No dirás eso.

Sasuke se puso el otro calcetín.

—… y ahora que estoy sobrio, me he dado cuenta de que no estoy preparado para afrontar una vida miserable.

—Te demandaré. Te lo juro.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? —Sin mostrar el menor rastro de humor por su parte, introdujo el pie en el zapato y regresó al salón para buscar el otro—. Lo convertiremos en una broma. Diremos que bebimos demasiado, que nos pusimos a ver reposiciones de Skip y Scooter, que nos invadió la nostalgia y que, en ese momento, casarnos nos pareció una buena idea.

Esta explicación podía irle bien a él, pero no a ella. Nadie se creería la historia de la droga en las bebidas y, durante el resto de su vida, la etiquetarían de loca y perdedora. Estaba atrapada, pero no podía permitir que su peor enemigo viera que estaba a su merced. Introdujo los puños en los bolsillos de su bata.

—Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos para averiguar qué ocurrió ayer por la que descubriremos alguna pista acerca de dónde estuvimos. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

—¿«Métemela hasta el fondo, muchachote» cuenta?

—Al menos finge ser un hombre decente.

—No soy tan buen actor como para eso.

—Tú conoces a muchos personajes turbios. Seguro que se te ocurre alguien que pueda hacer desaparecer nuestro expediente de matrimonio.

Sakura esperaba que rechazara su sugerencia, pero él empezó a abrocharse la camisa como si tal cosa.

—Conozco ligeramente a un tío que antes era concejal del ayuntamiento. Le encanta codearse con los famosos. Es un contacto débil, pero podemos intentarlo.

Sakura no tenía ninguna idea mejor, así que aceptó.

Sasuke introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Creo que esto te pertenece. —Abrió la palma y le enseñó un anillo de baratija con un solitario de plástico—. No puedes decir que no tengo buen gusto.

Le lanzó el anillo y Sakura se acordó del anillo de compromiso de dos quilates que tenía en su caja de caudales. Sai le pidió que lo conservara. ¡Como si ella quisiera volver a ponérselo!

Sakura se guardó el diamante de plástico en el bolsillo.

—Nada como la bisutería para una declaración de amor.

Sakura había alquilado una avioneta para el viaje de ida a Las Vegas, así que decidieron regresar a Los Ángeles en el coche de Sasuke. Mientras ella se duchaba, Sasuke preparó una salida discreta del hotel. Ella se puso unos pantalones grises de algodón y una ajustada camiseta blanca de tirantes, que era la ropa menos llamativa que había cogido para ir a Las Vegas.

—Han llevado mi coche a la parte trasera —declaró Sasuke cuando ella salió del dormitorio.

—Bajaremos en el ascensor de servicio. — Sakura se frotó la frente—. Esto es igual que lo de Ross y Rachel*. Les ocurrió exactamente lo mismo al final de la temporada…

—¡Salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Ross y Rachel no existen!

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras bajaban en el ascensor. Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en advertirle de que se había abrochado mal la camisa.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del servicio y se dirigieron a la salida. Sasuke abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de calor los golpeó. Sakura entornó los ojos para protegerlos del sol y salió del hotel.

Una cámara disparó el flash junto a su cara.

* * *

**(*) se refiere a los personajes de la comedia televisiva "friends" por si alguien no entendia.**

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Aqui Mapiushka reportandose después de mucho tiempo! **

**De veras lo siento, es solo que de verdad he estado muy ocupada ): **

**Bueno, como pueden notar en este capitulo las cosas ya van tomando mas seriedad, y si, es algo triste lo que le hace Sasu a Sakura ): **

**Pero es entonces entendible el, por que Saku le odia tanto...**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que se molestan dejarme reviews de verdad los aprecio muchisimo, uds. Me instan a seguir la historia! **

**Y Tamara-san, si, la verdad es que habia subido un cap, pero no estaba corregido asi que lo borre, gomene! Pero aqui esta el nuevo, espero te haya gustado! **

**Y a las demas, de verdad, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los que siguen (':**


	5. ¿¡Casados? Que comience la locura

**Disclaimer:Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia original tampoco me pertenece, es de la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips , del libro del mismo nombre. ¡Os lo recomiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Kakuzu, el Darth Vader de los paparazzi, un hombre a quien no le importaba estropearle la vida a las estrellas con tal de obtener buenas fotografías y grandes sumas de dinero, los atrapó con su objetivo. Sakura experimentó la extraña sensación de salir flotando de su cuerpo y contemplar aquel

desastre desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Felicidades! —declaró Kakuzu mientras disparaba la cámara una y otra vez—. En palabras de mi abuela, «que seáis pobres en desgracias y ricos en bendiciones».

Sasuke se quedó quieto, con la mano en la puerta, la camisa mal abrochada y la mandíbula apretada, dejando la situación en manos de Sakura.

En esta ocasión, ella no permitiría que los chacales ganaran la batalla, así que esbozó su sonrisa Scooter Brown.

—Me alegro de tener la bendición de tu abuela, pero ¿por qué razón?

Kakuzu era alto, tenía la tez ligeramente morena y la mitad de la cara cubierta, probablemente, para que le resultara más fácil conseguir buenas fotos.

—He visto una copia de vuestra licencia matrimonial y he hablado con el tío que ofició la ceremonia. Parece un Justin Timberlake con mala pinta. —Mientras

hablaba, seguía tomando fotografías—. Antes de una hora estará todo en los teletipos, así que ya podríais contarme a mí la primicia. Prometo que os enviaré un regalo de boda estupendo. —Volvió a cambiar de ángulo—. ¿Cuánto hace que…?

—No hay ninguna noticia.

Sasuke rodeó a Sakura por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia el interior del edificio.

El hombre, ignorando las leyes de intrusión en una propiedad privada, cogió la puerta antes de que se cerrara y los siguió.

—¿Habéis hablado con Sai? ¿Sabe que os habéis casado?

—¡Lárgate! —bufó Sasuke.

—Vamos, Uchiha. Sabes cómo funciona esto tan bien como yo. Ésta es la noticia del año.

—He dicho que te largues. —Sasuke intentó arrebatarle la cámara.

Sakura, utilizando el resto de cordura que le quedaba, lo cogió del brazo y lo contuvo.

—¡No lo hagas!

Kakuzu retrocedió con rapidez, tomó una última fotografía y se alejó diciendo:

—Nada de mosqueos, tío.

Sasuke se desembarazó de la mano de Sakura y se lanzó tras él.

—¡Déjalo! —Ella le cerró el paso con su cuerpo—. ¿Qué conseguirías ahora rompiéndole la cámara?

—Sentirme mejor.

—¡Muy típico de ti! Por lo que veo, sigues intentando resolver los problemas con los puños.

—A diferencia de ti, que sonríes a cualquier gilipollas que te enfoca con su cámara y finges que todo es de color rosa. —Entornó los ojos y la miró—. La próxima

vez que decida zurrar a alguien, no te interpongas en mi camino.

Un ayudante de camarero entró en el pasillo y la chica se vio obligada a reprimir su vehemente réplica. Se dirigieron al ascensor del servicio y regresaron a la

planta de la suite en medio de un airado silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sasuke le propinó una patada a la puerta y sacó con furia el móvil de su bolsillo.

—¡No!

Sakura se lo arrancó de la mano y corrió hasta el lavabo.

Él la siguió.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella tiró el móvil al retrete antes de que el azabache pudiera recuperarlo. Él la empujó a un lado y miró fijamente el interior de la taza.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

En cierta ocasión, a Scooter se le cayó accidentalmente el ancestral álbum de fotos de la señora Scofield en la fuente del jardín y se pasó el resto del episodio

intentando cubrir sus huellas. Al final, Skip la salvó asumiendo la responsabilidad del accidente. Pero esta vez eso no iba a ocurrir.

—No telefonearás a nadie hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo —declaró Sakura.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella respiraba aceleradamente y centró toda su rabia en Sasuke.

—No me jodas. Soy un icono norteamericano, ¿recuerdas? Sai lo hizo y no ha salido mal parado por los pelos, claro que él es Míster Escrupulosamente Limpio. Pero tú no lo eres y acabarías mal.

El reflejo de las mandíbulas apretadas de Sasuke en el espejo no resultaba muy tranquilizador.

—Seguiremos mi plan original —declaró él por fin—. Dentro de una hora tu publicista y el que yo voy a contratar ahora mismo harán una declaración en nuestro

nombre. Demasiado alcohol, demasiada nostalgia, seguiremos siendo bueno amigos, bla bla bla, bla bla bla…

Y salió indignado del lavabo.

Sakura lo siguió como nunca lo había hecho con Sai.

—Una estrella del pop con pájaros en la cabeza puede permitirse casarse en La Vegas y cancelar el matrimonio antes de veinticuatro horas, pero yo no. Y tú

tampoco. Dame algo de tiempo para pensar.

—Por mucho que pienses, nada nos librará de este lío.

Sasuke se dirigió al teléfono que había junto al sofá.

—¡Cinco minutos! Eso es todo lo que necesito. —Sakura señaló el televisor— Mientras esperas, puedes ver porno.

—Velo tú. Yo voy a buscar un publicista.

Ella corrió por detrás del sofá y, una vez más, apoyó la mano en el auricular.

—No me obligues a tirar también éste por el retrete.

—¡No me obligues tú a mí a atarte, encerrarte en el armario y tirar dentro una cerilla encendida!

En aquel momento, a la pelirrosa esa idea no le pareció tan horrorosa. Pero entonces…

Se le ocurrió una idea imposible.

Una idea mucho peor que cualquier trama asesina que el Uchiha pudiera imaginar…

Una idea tan insoportable, tan repulsiva…

Se apartó del teléfono y dijo:

—Necesito una copa.

Sasuke sacudió el auricular en su dirección.

—El keroseno arde mejor y más deprisa. —El aspecto de la chica debía de ser tan horrible como ella se sentía, porque él no marcó el número de inmediato—. ¿Qué te ocurre? No irás a vomitar, ¿no?

Si fuera tan sencillo… Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Tú s-sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues que sea rápido.

—¡Oh, Dios…! —Las piernas empezaban a flaquearle, así que se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente del sofá—. Hay una… —La habitación empezó a darle

vueltas—. Podría haber una… una salida a todo esto.

—Tienes razón, y te prometo que enviaré flores frescas a tu tumba una vez al mes. Y también por tu cumpleaños y por Navidad.

A Sakura le resultaba imposible mirarlo, así que contempló las rayas de sus pantalones grises.

—Podríamos… —Carraspeó y tragó saliva—. Podríamos se-seguir casados.

Un silencio denso se extendió por la habitación seguido del penetrante pitido que emiten los teléfonos cuando se dejan descolgados.

A Sakura le sudaban las palmas y las mejillas le ardían. Sasuke volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella volvió a tragar saliva e intentó recobrar la compostura.

—Sólo durante… durante un año. Seguiremos casados por un año. —Sus palabras sonaban silbantes, como si las estuviera pronunciando a través de un

kazoo—. Dentro de un año, a contar desde hoy, anunciamos que… que hemos decidido que somos mejores amigos que amantes y que nos divorciamos. Pero que nos querremos siempre. Y… ésta es la parte importante… —Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, pero al final se centró—. Nos aseguramos de que después del divorcio nos vean juntos. Siempre riendo y pasándonoslo bien juntos para que ninguno de los dos quede como una… —se detuvo justo a tiempo evitando pronunciar la palabra «víctima»—, para que ninguno de los dos quede como un granuja.

Los detalles de su plan fueron encajando en su mente como si estuviera elaborando el guión de una comedia de enredo.

—Poco a poco, dejamos filtrar la noticia de que te he ido presentando a algunas amigas y de que tú me vas presentando a algunos de tus amigos cretinos. Todo sumamente amistoso. Tipo Bruce y Demi. Nada de dramas ni escándalos.

Y nada de lástima. Esto era lo realmente importante, la única forma en que ella podría salir bien parada. Nada de compasión por la patética y desconsolada Sakura Haruno , quien no era capaz de conservar a ninguna pareja.

Sasuke todavía estaba atascado en la primera parte.

—¿Seguir casados? ¿Tú y yo?

—Sólo durante un año. Es… Sé que no es un plan perfecto… —eso constituía una auténtica ironía—, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que es la mejor jugada.

—¡Pero si nos odiamos!

Ahora no podía desdecirse. Todo estaba en juego, su reputación, su carrera y, por encima de todo, su maltratado orgullo.

Aunque aquello era más que orgullo. El orgullo era una emoción superficial y lo que ella sentía era más profundo, abarcaba la totalidad de su sentido de identidad.

Sakura se enfrentó a la dolorosa verdad de que había vivido toda su vida sin tomar, por sí misma, una sola decisión importante. Su padre había guiado todos los pasos de su carrera y de su vida personal, desde los trabajos que aceptaba hasta lo relacionado con su imagen. Incluso le había presentado a Sai, quien, por su parte, había decidido cuándo se casarían, dónde vivirían y cientos de otros aspectos. Fue Sai quien decidió que no tendrían hijos y también quien determinó el final de su matrimonio. Durante treinta y un años había permitido que otras personas decidieran su destino y ya estaba harta. Tenía dos alternativas: o seguir viviendo conforme a los dictados de los demás o tomar las riendas de su vida, por muy mal que lo hiciera.

La invadió un sentimiento de determinación tan aterrador como excitante.

—Te pagaré.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me pagarás?

—Cincuenta mil dólares por cada mes que vivamos juntos. Por si no sabes contar, eso suma seiscientos mil dólares.

—Sí que sé contar.

—Un regalo prematrimonial entregado con posterioridad.

Una vez más, Sasuke sacudió un dedo en su dirección.

—Lo hiciste a propósito. Me atrapaste de la misma forma que intentaste atrapar a Naruto. Lo tenías en mente desde el principio.

Ella se levantó del sillón de golpe.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Cada segundo que paso contigo es espantoso, pero me preocupa más mi carrera que el odio que siento por ti.

—¿Tu carrera o tu imagen?

Sakura no pensaba discutir sus problemas de autoestima con el enemigo.

—En esta ciudad, la imagen es la carrera —declaró dándole la respuesta más obvia—. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Por eso no puedes conseguir un trabajo

decente, porque nadie confía en ti. Sin embargo, el público sí confía en mí. Incluso a pesar de mi fracaso con Sai. Mi reputación te beneficiará. Si decides seguir mi plan no tienes nada que perder, sólo ganar. La gente pensará que te has reformado y quizá por fin consigas un trabajo que valga la pena.

Algo chispeó en los ojos de Sasuke. Sakura estaba blandiendo el argumento equivocado, así que cambió de táctica.

—Seiscientos mil dólares, Uchiha.

Él se volvió y se dirigió lentamente a los ventanales.

—Seis meses.

La audacia de la muchacha se desvaneció y tragó saliva.

—¿De verdad?

—Accedo durante seis meses —declaró el azabache—. Y después renegociamos. Además, tendrás que aceptar todas mis condiciones.

Las alarmas se dispararon en la mente de la pelirrosa, pero intentó conservar la calma.

—¿Y tus condiciones son…?

—Te las haré saber cuando llegue el momento.

—No hay trato.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, pues no hay trato. La idea era tuya, no mía.

—¡No eres nada razonable!

—No soy yo quien se muere por estar casado. O lo hacemos a mi manera o no hay trato.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a su manera de ningún modo. Ya había tenido bastante con su padre y con Sai.

—De acuerdo —declaró—. A tu manera. Estoy segura de que será totalmente justa.

—¡Uy, sí, puedes estar segura!

Sakura fingió no haberlo oído.

—Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es…

—Lo primero que haremos es encargarnos de Kakuzu. —De repente, Sasuke se puso en plan serio, lo que resultaba enervante, pues él nunca se ponía en plan serio, ó por lo menos, ella nunca lo había visto así.— Le diremos que puede sacarnos fotos en exclusiva aquí, en esta suite, pero sólo si nos da a cambio las que nos ha sacado abajo. —Miró a Sakura a lo largo de su sublime nariz—. No cogió mi ángulo bueno.

El Uchiha tenía razón: las fotografías que Kakuzu les había sacado antes les harían parecer más unos fugitivos que unos felices recién casados.

—Vamos allá —declaró ella—. Te acuerdas de cómo se hace, ¿no?

—No me presiones.

Sakura pidió a la operadora del hotel que retuviera el aluvión de llamadas que pronto se produciría y Sasuke se fue en busca del fotógrafo. Tres horas más tarde, ella y su muy detestado marido estaban vestidos de blanco, cortesía del excelente servicio de conserjería del Bellagio. El vestido de Sakura tenía un corpiño que realzaba la figura, un dobladillo de encaje y cinta para coser de doble cara colocada estratégicamente para ajustarlo a su medida. Sasuke iba vestido con un traje de lino blanco y una camisa blanca de cuello abierto. Todo aquel blanco lo hacía lucir como si fuera un caballero de brillante armadura, contrastaba a la perfección con el azabache de su cabello y el increíble negro como la noche de sus orbes.

Sakura telefoneó a sus familiares, a todos salvo a su padre, y les contó la noticia. Hizo una interpretación medio decente profesando su alegría y excitación

por estar casada con el playboy del mundo occidental, aunque no le resultaría tan fácil explicárselo a sus amigas. Dejó mensajes en sus contestadores automáticos a propósito para no tener que hablar con ellas directamente. En cuanto a su padre…

Bueno, las crisis mejor de una en una.

Sasuke apareció detrás de ella mientras estaba en el lavabo. Si en aquel momento se dejaba pisotear por él, no podría dar marcha atrás. Sasuke tenía que ver en ella a una Sakura Haruno totalmente nueva.

Así que cogió la barra de labios que acababa de dejar.

—Yo no comparto mi maquillaje —declaró—. Utiliza el tuyo.

—¿Seguro que esta cosa no mancha? No quiero tener marcas de pintalabios por todas partes cuando te bese.

—Tú no vas a besarme.

—¿Te apuestas algo? —Sasuke cruzó los brazos y apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué pienso?

—Ah, pero ¿tú piensas?

—Pienso que todo ese rollo que me soltaste acerca de proteger tu carrera es mentira. —Alguien llamó a la puerta de la suite—. La verdadera razón de que quieras vivir esta farsa es que nunca superaste lo mío.

—¡Oh, vaya, me has pillado!

Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo cuando pasó por su lado.

Sasuke la atrapó antes de que llegara al salón y le alborotó el pelo.

—Así está mejor. Ahora parece que acabes de darte un revolcón. —Y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Sonríe para el simpático fotógrafo.

Kakuzu entró caminando con pesadez y despidiendo un olor a aros de cebolla rebozados.

—Sakura, estás fantástica. — el hombre examinó la habitación con la mirada y, a continuación, señaló la terraza—. Empecemos ahí fuera.

Minutos después, Sakura y el Uchiha estaban posando junto a la barandilla de la terraza, con el sol poniente y los brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura.

Kakuzu tomó unos cuantos primeros planos de los novios riendo y contemplando el diamante de plástico, y después le sugirió a Sasuke que cogiera a la novia en brazos.

Justo lo que ella quería… Sasuke Uchiha sosteniéndola en vilo a una altura de treinta plantas.

Cuando él la levantó en brazos, la fina falda blanca giró flotando alrededor de ellos. Sakura le hincó los dedos en el bíceps. Él la miró a los ojos con expresión

embelesada. Ella deslizó la mano por el interior de la chaqueta de él y le devolvió el cariñoso gesto. La pelirrosa se preguntó cómo sería vivir sin fingir emociones que no sentía en absoluto. Al menos, en esta ocasión ella había elegido el camino a seguir y eso tenía que contar para algo.

Kakuzu cambió de posición.

—¿Qué tal un beso?

—Justo lo que yo estaba pensando. —La voz de Sasuke era puro sexo líquido.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Aquel hombre podía llegar a ser inesperadamente cruel.

—Esperaba que nos lo pidieras.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y, de golpe, Sakura se vio transportada al pasado, al día de su primer beso en la pantalla.

Entonces ella estaba junto a otra barandilla, una que daba al río Chicago, cerca del puente de Michigan Avenue. Como era habitual, dedicarían los quince primeros días a rodar exteriores y después regresarían a Los Ángeles para filmar el resto de lo que sería su quinta temporada. Era un domingo por la mañana de finales de julio y la policía había acordonado la zona. Aunque soplaba una brisa procedente del lago, la temperatura había alcanzado los treinta y dos grados.

_—¿Ya ha llegado Sasuke? —preguntó el director._

_—Todavía no —contestó su asistente._

Sasuke odiaba madrugar casi tanto como odiaba interpretar a Skip, y Sakura sabía que el director había asignado a uno de los asistentes de producción la tarea específica de despertarlo. Había transcurrido un año desde la desagradable noche del yate, pero Sakura todavía no había perdonado a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho, ni se había perdonado a ella misma por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos. Lo soportaba haciendo ver que no existía. Sólo cuando las cámaras empezaban a rodar y él se convertía en su Skip Scofield, con sus ojos amables e inteligentes y su expresión de interés y preocupación por ella, Sakura dejaba a un lado sus defensas.

Aquel día la habían vestido con una camiseta ajustada, pero no demasiado ajustada, y una falda corta, pero no demasiado corta. Los productores habían

empezado a permitir que le dieran a su cabello un tono más caoba, aunque ella seguía odiando los tirabuzones. La cadena no sólo era la propietaria de su pelo, sino también de todo lo demás. Su contrato le prohibía ponerse piercings, grabarse tatuajes, provocar escándalos sexuales y tomar drogas. Por lo visto, a Sasuke su contrato no le prohibía nada.

El director explotó con frustración.

_—¡Que alguien vaya a buscar a ese bastardo!_

_—El bastardo está aquí mismo._

Sasuke apareció, con un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de los labios y unos ojos enrojecidos que no pegaban con su polo azul cielo, sus pantalones formales con raya y su reloj pijo.

—¿Has podido dar una ojeada al guión? —le preguntó el mayor con sarcasmo—. Hoy filmaremos el primer beso de Skip y Scooter.

—Sí, ya lo he leído. —el chico lanzó la colilla entre las barras de la barandilla—. Acabemos con esta mierda.

Mientras seguía allí de pie, con su ropa de niña buena, Sakura lo odió tanto que le ardió la sangre. ¡Durante los primeros años se había empeñado tanto en verlo como a un hombre taciturno y romántico que esperaba encontrar a la mujer adecuada para que lo salvara! Pero, en realidad, el Uchiha sólo era una variedad común y corriente de serpiente, y ella era una imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta desde el primer momento.

Repasaron sus textos, se colocaron en sus puestos y las cámaras empezaron a filmar. Mientras Sasuke se transformaba en Skip, Sakura esperó a que la magia se produjera.

**_SKIP (mirando a SCOOTER con ternura): ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Scooter?_**

**_SCOOTER: Podrías besarme. Pero sé que no quieres hacerlo. Sé que me dirás que soy…_**

**_SKIP: Problemática._**

**_SCOOTER: No lo hago a propósito._**

**_SKIP: Ni yo querría que fueras de otra manera._**

**_(SKIP mira fijamente a los ojos a SCOOTER y lentamente la besa.)_**

Sakura sintió el duro tacto de los labios de Sasuke y la magia no funcionó. Los labios de Skip deberían ser blandos y Skip no debería saber a cigarrillos e insolencia.

Sakura se apartó de él.

—¡Corten! —gritó el director—. ¿Algún problema, Sakura?

—Pues sí. —Sasuke miró a la cámara con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo son las ocho de la mañana.

—Repitamos la escena —ordenó el director.

Y la repitieron. Una vez, y otra y otra. Sólo se trataba de un simple beso fingido, pero por mucho que Sakura lo intentara, no lograba convencerse de que era Skip quien la besaba, y cada vez que sus labios y los de él se juntaban, sentía que se estaba humillando otra vez a sí misma.

Seis tomas más tarde, Sasuke se marchó hecho una furia mientras le gritaba a Sakura que se apuntara a unas jodidas clases de interpretación. Ella, a su vez, le gritó que hiciera gárgaras con un jodido elixir bucal. Los miembros del equipo estaban acostumbrados a las explosiones de mal genio de Sasuke, pero no a que la muchacha reaccionara de esa manera, y ella se sintió avergonzada.

_—Lo siento —murmuró—. No era mi intención descargar mi mal humor en __vosotros._

El director convenció a Sasuke para que regresara. Entonces Sakura buscó en su interior y, de algún modo, consiguió utilizar sus agitadas emociones para reflejar la confusión de Scooter. Al final, consiguieron una buena toma.

Y ahora allí estaba de nuevo, haciendo algo que nunca creyó que tendría que repetir: besar a Sasuke Uchiha

La boca de Sasuke se unió a la de ella y esta vez sus labios eran suaves, como deberían haber sido los de Skip. La pelirrosa empezó a retirarse mentalmente al lugar secreto en que solía esconderse años atrás. Pero algo iba mal. Sasuke ya no sabía a bares sórdidos y noches sin dormir. Sabía a limpio. No limpio como Sai, un adicto a los caramelos de menta, sino limpio como…

Sakura no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero sabía que no le gustaba. Ella quería que Sasuke fuera Sasuke. Quería el sabor amargo de su condescendencia, la ofensa de su desdén. Esto era lo que ella sabía manejar.

Esperó a que él intentara meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. No es que quisiera que lo hiciera, ¡por Dios, no!, pero al menos eso le resultaría familiar.

El chico le mordisqueó el labio inferior y, poco a poco, volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

—Bienvenida a la vida matrimonial, señora Uchiha—declaró con voz suave y tierna mientras su mano, escondida en los pliegues de la falda de Sakura, le

pellizcaba el trasero.

Ella sonrió aliviada. Por fin Sasuke actuaba como él mismo.

—Bienvenido a mi corazón… —dijo ella con igual ternura—, señor de Sakura Haruno.

Y le dio un codazo por debajo de la chaqueta con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Cuando Kakuzu se marchó, había oscurecido y la dirección del hotel había deslizado un mensaje para ellos por debajo de la puerta. La centralita estaba

colapsada de llamadas y una multitud de fotógrafos se había congregado en el exterior. Sakura encendió el televisor y vio que la noticia de su boda se había hecho pública. Mientras Sasuke se cambiaba de ropa, ella se sentó en el borde del sofá mirando la televisión.

Todo el mundo estaba impactado.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Como los periodistas sólo disponían de una información escueta, los programas del corazón rellenaban la historia con comentarios de supuestos expertos que no sabían absolutamente nada.

**_«Después del terrible final de su primer matrimonio, Sakura ha vuelto al confort de lo que le resulta familiar.»_**

**_«Quizá Uchiha se ha cansado de su vida disoluta…»_**

**_«Pero ¿se ha reformado realmente? Haruno es una mujer adinerada y…»_**

Sasuke salió del dormitorio vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

—Nos vamos esta noche.

Sakura silenció el televisor.

—No me entusiasma mucho la idea de conducir hasta Los Ángeles con una manada de fotógrafos persiguiéndonos. Como diría la princesa Diana, «ya tengo

bastante de eso».

—Ya me he ocupado de ese asunto.

—Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de ocuparte de ti mismo.

—Te lo explicaré de otra manera: no pienso quedarme aquí. Puedes venir conmigo o explicarle a la prensa por qué tu recién estrenado marido se va solo.

Era evidente que Sasuke iba a ganar aquella batalla, así que Sakura declaró con aire despectivo:

—Será mejor que sepas lo que haces.

Al final resultó que Sasuke sí tenía resuelta la situación. Una furgoneta con las ventanillas pintadas con publicidad de una fontanería los esperaba en la zona de mercancías del hotel. El chico metió las maletas en la parte trasera y le dio al conductor un par de billetes doblados. Después ayudó a Sakura a subir, hizo lo propio y cerró la puerta.

El interior de la furgoneta olía a huevos podridos. Se acomodaron cerca de las puertas, doblaron las rodillas y apoyaron la espalda en las maletas.

—Supongo que no iremos así hasta Los Ángeles —comentó Sakura.

—¿Siempre has sido tan quejica?

«Más o menos», pensó la muchacha. Al menos durante el último año. Pero eso iba a cambiar.

—Preocúpate de ti mismo.

La furgoneta se alejó del hotel y Sakura chocó contra el chico. En eso se había convertido su vida. En escapar de Las Vegas ocultos en una furgoneta de fontanería.

Sakura apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que le esperaba.

**_SCOOTER: Yo nunca miro las estrellas._**

**_SKIP: ¿Por qué?_**

**_SCOOTER: Porque me hacen sentirme pequeña. Más pequeña que un puntito. _****_Preferiría meter la mano en una jaula de leones que mirar las estrellas._**

**_SKIP: Eso es absurdo. Las estrellas son bonitas._**

**_SCOOTER: Las estrellas son deprimentes. Yo quiero hacer grandes cosas en mi _****_vida, pero ¿cómo puedo conseguirlo si las estrellas me recuerdan lo _****_pequeña que soy en realidad?_**

Al cabo de un rato, la furgoneta salió de la carretera y se detuvo en un camino de tierra lleno de baches. Sasuke bajó y Sakura asomó la cabeza. La noche era oscura como boca de lobo y estaban en medio de ninguna parte. La pelirrosa bajó y se dirigió con cautela a la parte frontal del vehículo. Los faros delanteros iluminaban un letrero de madera que indicaba: JEAN DRY LAKE. Junto a éste, un cartel anunciaba una especie de festival de lanzamiento de cohetes. Sasuke estaba hablando con el conductor de un sedán negro. Ella no quería hablar con nadie, así que no se acercó.

El conductor de la furgoneta pasó por su lado con las maletas.

—Me gustabas mucho en Skip y Scooter —le dijo.

—Gracias.

Sakura deseó que alguien le dijera que le había gustado en sus otras películas.

El conductor del sedán bajó y metió las maletas en el maletero. Los dos hombres subieron a la furgoneta y se marcharon. Ella y Sasuke se quedaron solos, con sólo el brillo del pelo del Uchiha a la luz de la luna.

—Contarán lo de nuestra huida —dijo la chica—. Sabes que sí. Ganarán un buen dinero por eso.

—Cuando salga a la luz, ya hará tiempo que estaremos en casa.

«Casa.» Sakura no se imaginaba a los dos atrapados en su pequeña casa de alquiler. Tenía que encontrar otra y deprisa. Una casa grande para que no tuvieran que verse. Mientras abría la portezuela del coche, consultó su reloj: las dos de la madrugada. Sólo habían pasado doce horas desde que despertara para encontrarse inmersa en aquel desastre.

Sasuke se sentó al volante. Condujo deprisa, aunque no con temeridad.

—Un amigo mío llevará mi coche de regreso a Los Ángeles dentro de un par de días. Si tenemos suerte, no descubrirán que nos hemos ido del hotel hasta entonces.

—Necesitamos un lugar para vivir. Le diré a mi agente inmobiliario que encuentre algo deprisa.

—Viviremos en mi casa.

—¿Tu casa? Creía que estabas cuidando la casa de Naruto en Malibú.

—Sólo voy allí cuando quiero escapar.

—¿Escapar de qué? —Sakura se quitó las sandalias—. Espera. ¿No me dijo Naruto que vivías en un apartamento?

—¿Tienes algo en contra de los apartamentos?

—Sí, que son pequeños.

—¿Siempre has sido tan esnob?

—Yo no soy esnob. Se trata de una cuestión de intimidad. De uno respecto al otro.

—Pues nos resultará un poco difícil, porque mi apartamento sólo tiene un dormitorio, aunque es bastante grande.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada airada.

—De ningún modo viviremos en un apartamento de un solo dormitorio.

—Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, pero yo sí viviré allí.

Entonces ella lo entendió. Así era como él pensaba manejarlo todo. Sería a su manera o a la calle.

A Sakura le dolía la cabeza, tenía tortícolis y no vio ninguna ventaja en discutir sobre aquella cuestión antes de llegar a Los Ángeles. Se volvió de lado y cerró los ojos. Tomar la decisión de asumir el control de su vida era la parte fácil. Llevarlo a cabo le resultaría mucho más complicado.

Despertó al amanecer. Se había dormido apoyada en la puerta del coche y se frotó la nuca. Estaban subiendo por una calle serpenteante de una zona residencial flanqueada por casas ocultas tras frondosos follajes. Sasuke la miró de reojo. Aparte de tener la barba más crecida, no mostraba signos de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En las colinas de Hollywood.

Pasaron junto a un seto alto de ficus, tomaron otra curva y cogieron un camino entre dos pilares de piedra. Una gran casa de piedra y estuco rojizo de estilo colonial español apareció a la vista. Una buganvilla se enredaba alrededor de un saliente formado por seis ventanas en arco de estilo morisco y una trompeta trepadora subía por una torre redonda de dos plantas de altura que remataba un extremo de la casa.

—Sabía que me mentías respecto a lo del apartamento.

—Ésta es la casa de mi novia.

—¿Tu novia?

Sakura paró delante de la casa y apagó el motor.

—Tienes que explicarle lo que ha sucedido. Todo irá mejor si se lo explicas tú personalmente.

—¿Quieres que le explique a tu novia por qué te has casado?

—¿Qué quieres, que se entere por los periódicos? ¿No crees que debería ser sensible con la mujer que amo?

—Tú no has amado a nadie en tu vida. ¿Y desde cuándo sales con una sola mujer?

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche.

Corrió detrás de él hacia el porche con arcos y suelo de baldosas azules y blancas que formaba la entrada de la casa. En un rincón, junto a tres columnas en

espiral del mismo color rojizo que el estucado, había unas macetas de terracota de varios tamaños.

—No le contaremos a nadie la verdad acerca de nuestro matrimonio —susurró Sakura—. Y menos a una mujer que va a experimentar una comprensible necesidad de venganza.

Sasuke subió los escalones del porche.

—Si va tan en serio conmigo como yo creo, mantendrá la boca cerrada y esperará hasta que todo termine.

—¿Y si no va en serio contigo?

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

—Sé sincera, Scoot. ¿Cuándo has visto que una mujer no vaya en serio conmigo?

* * *

Y finalmente el Capítulo 5!

Me disculpo muchiiiiisiiiimo por aquellas personas que esperaban la actualización mucho antes, de verdad lo siento!

Es que ultimamente he estado demasiado ocupada D:

Ingresé a la Universidad y la verdad estaba un poco pesado, además de que no tenía Notebook propio( de hecho ahora subo este cap desde el pc de mi hermano).

Espero que le haya gustado muuuuucho este capitulo, como ven las cosas ya van tomando un giro mucho mas interesante!

Planeo no demorar mucho con el proximo cap, ya que en teoria debería tener mi pc la proxima semana, pero para ser sincera prefiero no prometer nada, ya que tecnicamente ya lo hice la ultima vez.

Pero bueno... espero nuevamente que les haya gustado este capítulo!

No olviden dejar sus hermooooooso reviews alentando a este pequeñisima escritora, que estos son el alimento que nos motiva 3 (:

UnBesote gigante para todos!  
Nos leemos!

Mapiushka


	6. El comienzo de la vida matrimonial

**Disclaimer:Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia original tampoco me pertenece, es de la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips , del libro del mismo nombre. ¡Os lo recomiendo!**

**PD: Al final del capítulo explicaciones, perdón y disfruten la lectura! **

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Sasuke tenía una llave de la casa de su novia, así que o vivía con ella o pasaba mucho tiempo allí, lo que explicaría por qué sólo necesitaba un apartamento de una habitación. Sakura subió los escalones del porche y siguió a Sasuke al interior de un vestíbulo con apliques de bronce y paredes pintadas a la esponja.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho que tenías novia.

El Uchiha señaló con la cabeza la parte trasera de la casa.

—La cocina está por ahí. Ella necesitará un café. Yo la iré preparando mientras tú haces el café.

—Sasuke, esto no es una buena idea. Como mujer te digo que…

Él ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Sakura se sentó en el primer escalón y apoyó la cara entre las manos. Una novia. El pelinegro siempre había estado rodeado de mujeres hermosas, pero ella nunca había oído que tuviera una relación seria con nadie. Deseó no haber cortado a Naruto cada vez que él empezaba a contarle cosas de Sasuke.

Se levantó del escalón y miró alrededor. La novia del Uchiha tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, aunque no para los hombres. A diferencia de otras casas antiguas de estilo colonial, aquélla tenía suelos de madera clara que, o eran originales o habían sido tratados para que parecieran usados y tuvieran un aspecto cálido y rústico. El mobiliario era confortable, piezas sencillas tapizadas con telas de tonalidad mate y adornadas con bonitos cojines indios y telas tibetanas de colores ocre, aceituna, marrón rojizo, peltre y dorado mate. Unos ventanales altos que daban a un porche trasero permitían que la luz matutina inundara el salón y, al mismo tiempo, contemplar los exuberantes limoneros y naranjos de China que crecían en decorativas macetas de cerámica. Una antigua ánfora de aceite contenía una frondosa enredadera que subía por el lateral de una chimenea y a lo largo de la repisa superior de piedra, que estaba labrada con un diseño morisco.

La bien equipada cocina tenía paredes de estuco, elegantes electrodomésticos y baldosas de tonalidad terrosa con motivos azules. Un candelabro de hierro con pantallas de estaño colgaba encima de la isla central de la cocina; el saliente con seis ventanas en arco que Sakura había visto desde el coche era el comedor de desayunos. Encontró la cafetera y preparó el café. De momento, no había oído ningún grito procedente de la planta de arriba, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. La pelirosa sacó su taza al porche trasero, construido con las mismas columnas rojizas y en espiral y las mismas baldosas españolas azules y blancas que el porche de la entrada. Los faroles de metal con filigranas, las mesas con mosaicos y patas de hierro curvadas, la mampara de madera labrada y los muebles tapizados con vistosas telas turcas y marroquíes hicieron que se sintiera como en una kasba. Las exuberantes enredaderas, los palmitos y las cañas de bambú proporcionaban al porche una sensación de intimidad.

Sakura se cubrió los hombros con un chal y se sentó en una cómoda tumbona. El leve tintineo de un móvil de piezas de latón llegó hasta ella flotando en el silencioso frío matinal. Evidentemente, Sasuke no conocía bien a su novia, porque el tipo de mujer que poseía una casa como aquélla no aceptaría que su novio se casara con otra mujer, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias. El Uchiha era un estúpido por sólo imaginar algo así, lo que resultaba extraño, porque él nunca había sido…

Sakura se levantó de un brinco y el café le salpicó la mano. Lo absorbió de un lametón, dejó la taza encima de un montón de revistas y entró en la casa como una exhalación. En cuestión de segundos, había subido las escaleras y encontrado el dormitorio principal, donde Sasuke estaba dormido boca abajo, encima de la cama de matrimonio. Solo.

Sakura se había olvidado de la regla número uno en todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha: no creer nada de lo que dijera.

Sakura quiso vaciar un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza del hombre, pero se lo pensó mejor. Mientras estuviera dormido no tendría que aguantarlo. Volvió a bajar y se acomodó de nuevo en el porche. A las ocho, telefoneó a Naruto, quien, como era de esperar, casi le rompió los tímpanos con sus gritos.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!

—Amor verdadero —replicó Sakura.

—No puedo creer que os hayáis casado. Me resulta inconcebible que lo hayas convencido para que se casara contigo.

—Estábamos borrachos.

—Créeme, Sasuke no lo estaba tanto. Él siempre sabe exactamente lo que hace. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Durmiendo en el piso de arriba, en una casa magnífica que, por lo visto, le pertenece.

—La compró hace dos años. Sólo Dios sabe de dónde sacó el dinero para la entrada. No es ningún secreto que últimamente no ha sido muy solvente.

Lo cual constituía la razón de que hubiera accedido a seguir el plan de Sakura: los cincuenta mil dólares mensuales que ella había prometido pagarle.

Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía lo del dinero del soborno.

—Habrá decidido que tú eres el billete que necesita para mejorar su reputación. La publicidad de vuestra boda podría ayudarle a conseguir algún papel. A él parece no importarle que no lo contraten, pero créeme: sí le importa.

Sakura bajó con nerviosismo del porche al jardín y se volvió para contemplar la casa. Un segundo juego de columnas en espiral situado encima de las primeras sostenía el balcón que corría a lo largo de casi toda la planta superior y más enredaderas subían por las paredes de estucado rojizo.

—Sasuke no puede ser insolvente —declaró—. Esta casa es increíble.

—Y está hipotecada hasta la última teja. Además, la mayor parte del trabajo lo ha hecho él mismo.

—Imposible. Seguro que ha convencido a alguna mujer locamente enamorada de él para que pague parte de sus facturas.

—Es una posibilidad.

La chica necesitaba saber más cosas, pero cuando presionó al rubio para que se las contara, él la atajó.

—Los dos sois amigos míos y no pienso involucrarme en esto, aunque, desde luego, espero que me invitéis a cenar para ver cómo os tiráis los trastos a la cabeza.

Sakura tenía treinta y siete mensajes en el móvil. Su padre era el remitente de diez de ellos. Se imaginaba lo histérico que estaría, pero todavía no se sentía capaz de hablar con él. Temari se había ido al rancho de Tennessee con su familia dos días antes. Sakura marcó su número y, cuando oyó la voz de su amiga, algunas de sus defensas se derrumbaron. Se mordió el labio.

—Temari, no tienes forma de confirmar que lo que voy a contarte es un montón de mentiras, lo cual te permitirá transmitir la información con la conciencia tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Oh, cariño…! —exclamó Temari con el tono de una madre preocupada.

—Sasuke y yo nos encontramos casualmente en Las Vegas. Saltó la chispa y nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos habíamos querido siempre. Decidimos que habíamos malgastado demasiado tiempo lejos el uno del otro, así que nos casamos. Tú no sabes con certeza dónde estamos, pero crees que seguimos en el Bellagio disfrutando de una improvisada luna de miel. Seguro que todo el mundo estará contento de que Sasuke Uchiha por fin se haya reformado y de tener el final feliz que todos se perdieron cuando _Skip y Scooter _se canceló. —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Te importaría telefonear a Tenten y contarle lo mismo? Y si Matsuri aparece…

—Claro que lo haré, pero, cariño, estoy preocupada por ti. Cogeré un avión y…

—No.

La preocupación que Sakura percibió en la voz de Temari hizo que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Sólo un poco alterada. Te quiero.

Nada más colgar, la muchacha se obligó a enfrentarse a la realidad. De momento estaba atrapada en aquella casa. Al ser unos recién casados, el público esperaría que ella y Sasuke estuvieran juntos continuamente. Pasarían semanas antes de que pudiera ir sola a algún lugar. Se reclinó en la tumbona del porche, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar. Sin embargo, no había respuestas fáciles, y al final se quedó dormida al son de las campanillas de latón del móvil mecido por la brisa.

Cuando despertó dos horas más tarde, no se sintió nada repuesta. A desgana, subió las escaleras. Una música latina retumbaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí para averiguar de dónde procedía el sonido, pasó por delante del dormitorio de Sasuke y vio que su maleta estaba en medio de la habitación.

¡Sí, ya, como que eso iba a ocurrir!

Si hubiera tenido que adivinar cómo era el dormitorio de Sasuke Uchiha, se lo habría imaginado con una de esas enormes esferas de espejitos que hay en las discotecas y una barra de _striptease_, pero se habría equivocado. Un techo de bóveda de cañón y unas paredes estucadas de color miel definían un espacio que era lujoso, elegante y sensual sin ser perverso. Unos paneles rectangulares de piel engastados en una estructura de bronce formaban la cabecera de la cama de matrimonio y una confortable zona para sentarse ocupaba la torre que había visto desde la parte frontal de la casa.

Cuando entró en la habitación para coger su maleta, la música se detuvo. Segundos más tarde, Sasuke apareció en la puerta del dormitorio vestido con una camiseta sudada de los Lakers y unos pantalones cortos de hacer deporte. Al verlo con aquel aspecto tan saludable, la rabia de Sakura se disparó.

—Me he encontrado con tu novia en el piso de abajo. Se ha arrodillado y me ha dado las gracias por sacarte de su vida.

—Espero que hayas sido amable con ella.

Sasuke no tuvo la gentileza de disculparse por su mentira, aunque nunca le había pedido perdón por nada. Sakura se acercó a él.

—Ni tienes novia ni apartamento. Esta casa es tuya y quiero que dejes de mentirme.

—No pude evitarlo, me estabas poniendo de los nervios —repuso él mientras se dirigía al lavabo.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Uchiha! Estamos juntos en esto. Por mucho que lo detestemos, oficialmente somos un equipo. Sé que no sabes lo que eso significa, pero yo sí, y un equipo sólo funciona si todos cooperan.

—Muy bien, ya has vuelto a ponerme nervioso. Intenta entretenerte con algo mientras me lavo. —Se quitó la sudada camiseta y desapareció en el lavabo—. A menos que… —asomó la cabeza— quieras meterte en la ducha conmigo para jugar un poco. —La miró con lascivia de arriba abajo—. Después de lo de ayer por la noche… No digo que seas una ninfómana, pero no estás lejos de serlo.

¡Ah, no! No la vencería tan fácilmente. Sakura levantó la barbilla y le devolvió su mirada seductora.

—Me temo que me has confundido con aquel gran danés que tenías.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta.

Ella cogió su maleta y la sacó al pasillo. Una vez más, la sensación de estar atrapada le aceleró el corazón y volvió a intentar serenarse. Tenía que encontrar un lugar apropiado para dormir. Había vislumbrado una casita para invitados en la parte posterior de la finca, pero probablemente el chico tenía servicio doméstico, de modo que no podía instalarse tan lejos del edificio principal.

Exploró la planta superior y descubrió cinco dormitorios. El Uchiha utilizaba uno para almacenar cosas, otro lo había convertido en un gimnasio bien equipado y un tercero era espacioso, pero estaba totalmente vacío. Sólo el dormitorio contiguo al principal estaba amueblado: una cama de matrimonio con una ornamentada cabecera de estilo morisco y una cómoda a juego. La luz del sol se esparcía por el interior gracias a unos ventanales que daban al balcón posterior de la casa. Las paredes pintadas de un alegre amarillo limón formaban un atractivo contraste con la oscura madera y la vistosa alfombra oriental.

Su ayudante le llevaría algo de ropa el día siguiente, pero hasta entonces sólo le quedaba una muda limpia. Deshizo la maleta y llevó sus artículos de tocador al lavabo del dormitorio, de cristal pavés y azulejos bermellón. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, pero cuando regresó al dormitorio para desvestirse, encontró a Sasuke tumbado en la cama, vestido con una camiseta limpia, unos pantalones cortos tipo safari y lo que parecía un vaso de whisky en equilibrio sobre su pecho. Y ni siquiera eran las dos de la tarde.

Él agitó el líquido del vaso.

—No es buena idea que duermas aquí. Mi ama de llaves vive encima del garaje y se daría cuenta de que dormimos en camas separadas.

—Haré la cama todas las mañanas antes de que ella la vea —contestó Sakura con dulzura fingida—. En cuanto a mis cosas… Dile que utilizo este dormitorio como vestidor.

Sasuke bebió un sorbo de whisky y descruzó los tobillos.

—Lo que te dije ayer iba en serio. Esto lo haremos según mis normas, y una vida sexual regular forma parte del trato.

Sakura lo conocía demasiado bien como para fingir sorpresa.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Skipper. Los hombres no dan ultimátums sexuales.

—Pues este hombre sí los da. —Sasuke se levantó de la cama como un león de melena pelinegra que se prepara para la caza—. No pienso renunciar al sexo, lo que significa que, o follo contigo, o haremos lo que hacen todos los matrimonios. Y no te preocupes, ya no me va tanto el sadomasoquismo como antes. No es que lo haya dejado del todo… —Su burla sutil resultaba más intimidante que el desdén que utilizaba antes. Bebió un sorbo de whisky con calma—. Hay un nuevo sheriff en la ciudad, Scooter. Tú y tu papaíto ya no tenéis la carta ganadora del poder. Estamos jugando con una baraja nueva y me toca repartir.

Levantó el vaso parodiando el gesto del brindis y salió al pasillo.

Sakura respiró hondo una docena de veces y a continuación lo hizo media docena de veces más. Sabía que convertirse en una mujer con poder de decisión no le resultaría fácil. Pero ella tenía el talonario, ¿no? Y eso la capacitaba para encararse y superar el reto. Sí, superarlo de una forma total, absoluta y definitiva.

Seguramente.

En la planta baja, el móvil de Sasuke vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. Antes de responder, se desplazó hasta la esquina más alejada del salón.

—Hola, Kimiko

—Vaya, vaya… —respondió una áspera voz femenina—. ¡Eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas!

—Me gusta hacer que la vida resulte interesante.

—Suerte que encendí el televisor ayer por la noche, o no me habría enterado de la noticia.

—Llámame insensible, pero tú no estás en los primeros puestos de mi lista de contactos.

Mientras ella se desahogaba, Sasuke miró hacia el porche a través de los ventanales. Le encantaba aquella casa. Era el primer lugar en que había vivido que le daba una sensación de hogar o, al menos, lo que él creía que era un hogar, pues nunca había tenido uno antes. Las lujosas mansiones que había alquilado durante la época de _Skip y Scooter _parecían más residencias de estudiantes que auténticos hogares, pues siempre había vivido en ellas con amigos. En la mitad de las habitaciones solía haber videojuegos a todo volumen y, en la otra, películas porno, y latas de cerveza y envases de comida rápida por todas partes. Y mujeres, montones de mujeres. Algunas eran chicas decentes e inteligentes que merecían ser tratadas mejor.

Mientras Kimiko seguía despotricando, Sasuke recorrió el pasillo trasero y bajó los pocos escalones que conducían a la pequeña sala de proyecciones que había restaurado. Ino debía de haber visto una película la noche anterior, porque todavía olía a palomitas. El hombre dio un sorbo a su bebida y se arrellanó en uno de los asientos reclinables. La pantalla vacía le recordó su estado en aquel momento. Con _Skip y Scooter _había tirado por la borda la oportunidad de su vida, como había hecho su padre con todas las oportunidades que se le presentaron. Una herencia familiar.

—Espero otra llamada, cariño —declaró Sasuke cuando se le acabó la paciencia— . Tengo que dejarte.

—Seis semanas —replicó ella—. Es todo lo que te queda.

¡Como si él lo hubiera olvidado!

El Uchiha miró si tenía algún mensaje y cerró el móvil. No podía culpar a Kimiko por estar resentida, pero, en aquel momento, él tenía un problema mucho mayor entre manos. Cuando se enteró de que Sakura iba a pasar el fin de semana en Las Vegas, había decidido seguirla. Sin embargo, la estrategia que había planeado había tomado un giro endemoniado que nunca habría imaginado. Desde luego casarse nunca había estado en sus planes.

Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo convertir aquella ridícula situación en algo ventajoso para él. La chica tenía mil estupendas razones para odiarlo, mil razones para explotar todas las debilidades que pudiera encontrar en él, lo que significaba que sólo podía permitirle ver lo que esperaba ver. Por suerte, ella ya pensaba lo peor de él, y él no haría nada para que cambiara de opinión.

Casi sentía lástima por ella. Sakura no tenía ni un ápice de maldad, así que el enfrentamiento era desigual. Ella ponía el interés de los demás por delante del suyo y, si los otros la cagaban, se culpaba a sí misma. Él, por su parte, era un hijo de puta egoísta y egocéntrico que había crecido sabiendo que tenía que cuidar de sí mismo y no experimentaba el menor reparo en utilizar a la inocente chica. Ahora que por fin sabía lo que quería en la vida, iría a por ello con todos sus recursos.

Sakura Haruno no tenía la menor posibilidad.

Sakura se duchó y se preparó un sándwich de pavo. Buscando un libro para leer, entró en el comedor. Una sólida mesa negra, redonda y con patas en forma de garra que parecía de estilo español o portugués estaba situada encima de una alfombra oriental y debajo de una lámpara de araña de bronce estilo morisco, pero el comedor era también una biblioteca, pues todas las paredes salvo la que comunicaba con el jardín estaban cubiertas, de suelo a techo, de estanterías. Además de libros, contenían una variada mezcla de objetos: campanas balinesas, minerales de cuarzo, cerámicas mediterráneas y pequeños cuadros mexicanos de temática popular.

La decoradora del chico había creado un ambiente acogedor que invitaba al recogimiento, pero la variada colección de objetos demostraba que no conocía bien a Sasuke o que no le importaba que su iletrado cliente no apreciara sus elecciones. Sakura cogió un volumen profusamente ilustrado de artistas californianos contemporáneos y se sentó en un sillón de piel que había en un rincón. Conforme avanzaba la tarde, su concentración se fue debilitando. Había llegado la hora de poner manos a la obra. Quizá el Uchiha no viera la necesidad de que tuvieran un plan conjunto para tratar con la prensa, pero ella sabía que era imprescindible. Tenían que decidir con rapidez cuándo y cómo realizar su reaparición. Dejó a un lado el libro y se puso a buscar a Sasuke. Como no lo encontró en ningún lugar de la casa, siguió el camino de grava que, flanqueado por cañas de bambú y altos setos, conducía a la casita de invitados.

No era mayor que un garaje de dos plazas y tenía el mismo tipo de tejas y exterior estucado que la casa principal. Las dos ventanas de la fachada delantera estaban a oscuras, pero Sakura oyó sonar un teléfono en la parte trasera y siguió un sendero en esa dirección. Una luz salía por unos ventanales abiertos y se desparramaba por un pequeño patio de grava en el que había un par de tumbonas con cojines de lona color champán y unas macetas con orejas de elefante. Unas enredaderas subían por las paredes a los lados de los ventanales. En el interior, la muchacha vio un acogedor despacho con paredes de color bermellón y suelo embaldosado y cubierto con una alfombra de pita. Una serie de pósters de películas enmarcados colgaba de las paredes. Algunos eran predecibles, como el de Marlon Brando en _La ley del silencio _o el de Humphrey Bogart en _La Reina de África_, pero otros no tanto, como el de Johnny Depp en _El amor de los inocentes_, Don Cheadle en _Hotel Ruanda _y el de Jake Koranda, el padre de Matsuri, como _Calibre Sabueso_.

Cuando Sakura entró en el despacho, Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono, sentado tras un escritorio en ele pintado de albaricoque oscuro y tenía la omnipresente copa a su lado. Unas estanterías empotradas contenían montones de revistas sobre televisión y algunas para cinéfilos, como _Cineaste _y _Fade In_. Como la chica no tenía noticia de que Sasuke leyera nada que fuera más profundo que _Penthouse_, supuso que eran otro toque de la decoradora.

Sasuke no pareció alegrarse de ver a su flamante esposa.

—Tengo que dejarte, Yasuke —dijo al auricular—. He de preparar una reunión que tengo mañana por la mañana. Recuerdos a Moriko.

—¿Tienes un despacho? —preguntó Sakura cuando él colgó.

Sasuke entrelazó las manos en la nuca.

—Pertenecía al anterior propietario, pero todavía no he encontrado el momento de convertirlo en un fumadero de opio.

Sakura vio algo que parecía un ejemplar del Directorio Creativo de Hollywood cerca del teléfono, pero cuando quiso examinarlo más de cerca, Sasuke lo cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué es eso de que tienes una reunión? Tú no tienes reuniones. Ni siquiera tienes mañanas.

—Tú eres mi reunión. —Señaló el teléfono con un gesto de la cabeza—. La prensa ha descubierto que no estamos en Las Vegas y la casa está sitiada. Esta semana tendremos que instalar verjas en la entrada. Te dejaré pagarlas.

—¡Qué amable!

—Eres tú la que tiene la pasta.

—Descuéntalas de los cincuenta mil mensuales que te pago. — Sakura dirigió la vista al letrero de Don Cheadle—. Tenemos que hacer planes. Mañana a primera hora deberíamos…

—Estoy en mi luna de miel. Nada de charlas de negocios.

—Tenemos que hablar. Hay que decidir…

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí?

A ella se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Una parte de su mente se preguntó cómo la había encontrado tan deprisa. La otra parte se sorprendía de que hubiera tardado tanto.

Unos zapatos crujieron en el sendero de grava que conducía a la casa de invitados y, entonces, apareció su padre. Iba vestido, como siempre, de un modo conservador, con camisa blanca, pantalones gris claro y mocasines con borla. Y es que a sus cuarenta y seis años, Kakashi estaba delgado y en forma, usaba gafas sin montura y su pelo platinado y ligerísimamente despeinado, ocultando como siempre su rostro debajo de una pequeña máscara negra.

Entró en el despacho y permaneció en silencio, estudiando a Sakura. Salvo por el tono de piel, no se parecían en nada. Sakura había heredado su cabello y ojos de su madre.

—¿Qué has hecho, Sakura? —preguntó él con su habitual calina indiferente.

Y así, sin más, Sakura volvió a tener ocho años, y aquellos fríos ojos de siempre la estaban juzgando por permitir que un caro cachorro de bulldog se escapara durante la filmación de un anuncio de comida para perros o por derramar un zumo en su vestido antes de una audición. Ojalá fuera uno de esos padres con arrugas, sobrepeso y mejillas rasposas, no supiera nada del mundo del espectáculo y sólo se preocupara de su felicidad. Sakura recuperó la compostura.

—Hola, papá.

Él juntó las manos a la espalda y esperó a que ella se explicara.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa falsa—. Claro que, en el fondo, no es una sorpresa de verdad. Quiero decir que… Tú sabías que estábamos saliendo, ¿no? Todo el mundo vio las fotos del Ivy. Estoy de acuerdo en que parece precipitado, pero prácticamente crecimos juntos y… Cuando está bien, está bien. Está bien, ¿no, Sasu? ¿A que está bien?

Pero su marido estaba disfrutando de su nerviosismo y no pensaba darle su apoyo.

Su padre evitó mirar a Sasuke de forma deliberada.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó con su fría voz.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Lo nuestro es… —intentó no atragantarse— un matrimonio por amor.

—Vosotros os odiáis.

Sasuke por fin se levantó de la silla y se colocó al lado de Sakura.

—Eso es agua pasada, Kakashi. —Rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo—. Ahora somos personas diferentes.

Kakashi simplemente siguió ignorándolo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos reporteros hay frente a la casa? Mientras entraba, han atacado mi coche.

Sakura se preguntó cómo la había encontrado su padre en aquella parte de la casa, pero entonces pensó que él no permitiría que un pequeño detalle como que nadie respondiera al timbre lo detuviera. Se lo imaginó atravesando los arbustos sin que un solo pelo de su cabeza se despeinara. A diferencia de ella, Kakashi Hatake nunca se alteraba ni se sentía confuso. Y tampoco perdía nunca de vista sus objetivos, por eso le costaba tanto entender que ella insistiera en tomarse seis meses de vacaciones.

—Tienes que asumir el control de toda esta publicidad inmediatamente — declaró su padre.

—Precisamente Sasuke y yo estábamos decidiendo nuestro siguiente paso.

Por fin, Kakashi volvió su atención hacia su indeseado yerno. Habían sido enemigos desde el principio. Sasuke odiaba las interferencias del hombre en el plató, sobre todo su forma de asegurarse de que Sakura nunca dejara de encabezar el reparto. Y Kakashi odiaba todo del Uchiha.

—No sé cómo has convencido a Sakura de que participe en esta farsa, pero sé el porqué. Quieres volver a aprovecharte de sus éxitos, como solías hacer en el pasado. Quieres utilizarla para revivir tu patética carrera.

Su padre no sabía lo del dinero que ella pagaría, así que, extrañamente, no había dado en el blanco.

—No digas eso. —Al menos tenía que fingir que defendía a Sasuke—. Por esta razón no te he telefoneado. Sabía que te enfadarías.

—¿Enfadado yo? —Su padre nunca levantaba la voz, lo que hizo que su enfado todavía le resultara más doloroso a Sakura—. ¿Intentas arruinar tu vida deliberadamente?

No, estaba intentando salvarla.

Kakashi se balanceó de atrás a delante, como solía hacer cuando ella era una niña y no lograba memorizar sus diálogos.

—Y pensar que creía que lo peor ya había pasado.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería su padre. Él adoraba a Sai y se puso furioso cuando se separaron. A veces, deseaba que él le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía, o sea que debería haber sido lo bastante mujer para retener a su marido.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que nunca me habías decepcionado tanto como ahora.

Sus palabras la hirieron en lo más hondo, pero se estaba esforzando en ser ella misma, así que esbozó otra sonrisa radiante.

—Pues piensa que sólo tengo treinta y un años. Tengo un montón de años por delante para mejorar mi récord.

—Ya está bien, Sakura —declaró Sasuke casi con amabilidad, y apartó el brazo de su cintura—. Kakashi, te lo diré sin rodeos: ahora Sakura es mi esposa y ésta es mi casa, así que compórtate o te prohibiré visitarnos.

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¿Ah, sí?

Kakashi apretó los labios.

—Pues sí.

Sasuke se dirigió a las puertas vidrieras, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta, interpretando una salida falsa con tanta perfección como lo había hecho en cientos de episodios de _Skip y Scooter_. Incluso utilizó el mismo inicio de diálogo.

—¡Ah, y una cosa más…! —Dejó a un lado el guión con una sonrisa perversa—. Quiero ver las declaraciones de la renta de Sakura de los últimos cinco años. Y sus estados financieros.

Ella no pudo creérselo. «El muy…» Avanzó un paso hacia Sasuke y su padre enrojeció de indignación.

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que he administrado mal el dinero de Sakura?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo has hecho?

Sasuke había ido demasiado lejos. Puede que le molestara la forma en que su padre intentaba controlarla y, sin lugar a dudas, cuestionaba su criterio a la hora de elegir sus últimos papeles, pero él era el único hombre del mundo en el que ella confiaba plenamente en lo relativo al dinero. Cualquier niño-actor se sentiría afortunado con un padre tan escrupulosamente honesto cuidando de su dinero.

La apariencia de su padre se volvió más y más calmada, lo que nunca constituía una buena señal.

—Ahora llegamos a la verdadera razón de este matrimonio: el dinero de Sakura.

Su yerno torció la boca con insolencia.

—Primero dices que me he casado con ella para avanzar en mi carrera… Ahora, que lo he hecho por su dinero… La verdad, tío, es que me he casado con ella por el sexo.

Sakura se acercó a ellos.

—Muy bien, ya me he divertido bastante por hoy. Te llamaré mañana, papá. Te lo prometo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

—Si me concedes un par de minutos, probablemente se me ocurrirá una buena frase lapidaria, pero de momento me temo que es lo mejor que tengo.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —declaró Sasuke.

—No es necesario. —El padre de Sakura llegó a la puerta en un par de zancadas—. Saldré por donde he venido.

—Papá, no, de verdad… Deja que yo…

Pero él ya se estaba alejando por el sendero de grava. Sakura se dejó caer en un sofá blando y marrón, justo debajo de Humphrey Bogart.

—Ha sido divertido —comentó Sasuke.

Ella apretó los puños en su regazo.

—No puedo creer que cuestionaras su honestidad de esa manera. Tú, el auténtico rey de la mala administración financiera. La forma en que mi padre maneja mi dinero es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—Si no tiene nada que ocultar, no le importará enseñarme los libros.

Ella se levantó de golpe.

—¡Pues a mí sí que me importa! Mi situación financiera es confidencial y lo primero que haré mañana por la mañana será llamar a mi abogado para que continúe siéndolo.

También mantendría una conversación privada con su contable para ocultarle a su padre los cincuenta mil dólares mensuales que le pagaría a Sasuke. «Gastos domésticos» o «gastos de seguridad» sonaba mucho mejor que «gastos de soborno».

—Relájate —dijo Sasuke—. ¿De verdad crees que sé interpretar un estado financiero?

—Lo has provocado deliberadamente.

—¿No te has divertido al menos un poco? Ahora tu padre sabe que no puede mangonearme como hace contigo.

—Yo dirijo mi propia vida. —Al menos eso intentaba.

Sakura esperaba que él rebatiera su afirmación, pero Sasuke simplemente apagó la lámpara del escritorio y la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Hora de acostarse. Apuesto a que te gustaría un masaje en la espalda.

—Apuesto a que no. —Sakura salió del despacho y él cerró las puertas tras ellos—. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Ni siquiera te gusto.

—Porque soy un tío y tú estás disponible.

Sakura dejó que su silencio hablara por sí mismo.

* * *

Hola gente!

Si, sé que me desean matar con TODO su ser. Pero tengo excusas! (Casi)

Bueno, este año ingresé a la Universidad, a una carrera que no es para nada lo que quería/esperaba, en sí es como un año tentativo, para que cuando termine entre a lo que de verdad quiero. Y no ha sido fácil. Para nada.

Han pasado un montón de cosas que jamás pensé que me sucederían. Entre ellas echarme un ramo (en sí, es reprobarlo, por lo que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo e implica atrasarme con otro), y para colmo, apareció un imbécil en mi vida, que tiende a complicarlo todo.

Así que hoy, que he salido de vacaciones y después de muuuuucho, vuelvo a tener tiempo libre, decidí volver a este fic, para aquellos a los que deje colgados y lograr distraerme de mi propio estres y agobio mental.

Tarde lo que tarde, lo terminaré! Eso ténganlo por SEGURO! Pero no volveré a mentir con que tendré las actualizaciones pronto, jaja.

Espero que este capítulos les guste, en si, es un poco aburrido, es decir, no pasan tantas cosas emocionante, pero ahora se viene la interesante recta en la que comienza la farsa del matrimonio ''Uchiha-Haruno''

Y si, lo siento, pero la personalidad de Kakashi, está un tanto (muy) alterada, ya no es tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero más adelante (bastante jaja) será algo así como lo que es normalmente.

Espero sigan la historia, y nuevamente MIL PERDONES por la demora excesiva!

Los amo mis queridísimos lectores!

Ojalá tengan tiempo para dejarme Reviews, aunque sean, de queja/llanto/enojo/rabia, etc.

Serán aceptados por que me los merezco! jajaja

Un besote gigante para todos!

Nos leemos!

Mapiushka


End file.
